I am the Nightmare
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: Chap 10 : /Sejak malam di mana para Fantasinian menampakkan diri di depanku. Kabar bahwa Hatsune Miku telah tewas pada saat penyerangan segerombolan Gargoyle di siarkan./ /Sekarang aku tinggal bersama para makhluk antar dimensi ini di persembunyian mereka, rumah pohon Yggdrasil. / /"Hatsune san, kau demam?"/ /"Ah tidak! Kamu hanya salah lihat!"/. Miku part. XD
1. The Nightmare Just Begin

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**The Nightmare Just Begin**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

Lari, larilah, semakin kau berlari, semakin aku ingin mendapatkanmu. Peluhmu yang menuruni pelipis hingga meloncat dari ujung wajahmu. kulitmu yang memucat karena darah bersusah payah merayap di setiap pembuluhmu. Nafasmu yang menderu hingga terhembus seluruhnya, menyisakan paru-paru yang menjerit putus asa. Dan ekspresi itu, ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat sempurna. Indah, sangat indah. Kau membuat seringaiku semakin lebar. Menakjubkan.

"Siapa… siapa kau?" kau bertanya padaku dengan air mata yang kau coba untuk kau tahan agar tidak bercucuran, tapi gagal. Mereka sudah terlanjur mengambil jalan masing-masing menuruni lekuk pipimu. Kau sudah lelah berlari, sendi-sendi kakimu pasti sekarang terasa linu, apalagi setelah kau jatuh barusan dan merayap hingga bersandar pada sebuah dinding. Suara gugup dan tarikan nafas yang tersenggal itu, oh, merdu sekali, bagai lagu pengiring degub jantungmu yang kehilangan irama. Kau tertuduk di lantai berpola catur, memandangiku dangan dua mata _teal-emerald_ berkilat-kilat dalam remang. Mengamati sosok asing ini dengan gemetaran sambil mendekap kedua kepalan tangan di dadamu. Takut jika aku akan menarik mereka dengan kasar.

Ku langkahkan kembali kaki untuk menghampirimu, dan kunikmati setiap suara derap sepatu beradu dengan lantai metal menggema di lorong sepi. Perlahan tapi pasti, kupersempit jarak diantara kita, sampai uluran tanganku saja cukup untuk bisa meraihmu, untukku bisa melihat mu yang semakin sayu.

"Aku?" ucapku datar yang sekarang menjulang di depanmu seraya mengamatimu lebih jauh. Ku sadari, susunan tiga huruf yang terlontar dari bibirku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu barusan, lebih dari cukup untuk menaikkan volume adrenalin yang terpompa di tubuhmu. Kau kembali bergetar hebat memandangiku.

"aku hanya menagih perjanjian." lanjutku kemudian sembari menyarungkan kepalan tangan kiri ke saku celana hitamku. Menikmati setiap mili detik momen ini.

Kau diam tak membalas. Tubuhmu terus bergetar, sampai menggigil lemas "Perjanjian apa?" rintihmu lirih, suaramu sedikit tercekat tapi kau berhasil mengeluarkannya dari kerongkonganmu. Hmm, pasti sakit, aku hargai usahamu. Perjanjian apa? baiklah, kau bukan gadis kecil dalam gendongan, seharusnya kau mengetahui ini. Memungkirinya kemudian itu tak akan mengubah semuanya, kau tidak memiliki daya apapun untuk membatalkan perjanjian yang di buat oleh kedua orang tua mu.

Kudekatkan wajahku hingga selaras bola matamu, eh? kau terbelalak, kau pasti memperhatikan sedikit kejanggalan bukan? Apa itu? bola mata hitam dengan iris merah menyala bercincin biru lautan? Kulitku yang sepucat mayat? Atau kah percikan darah yang terciprat di wajahku setelah kubersihkan beberapa penjaga yang ditugaskan untuk menjagamu? Ah jangan kau jawab, aku suka menebaknya "Menukar satu nyawa untuk sekoloni pasukan abadi" ucapku kemudian. Kupastikan nafasku menyapu wajahmu. Bisa ku perhatikan, kau merinding kemudian. Manis sekali.

"ingin sedikit kisah pengantar tidur?" ku coba sedikit menghiburmu, oh tidak, menghibur diriku sendiri tepatnya karena kau terlihat kurang mengerti dengan maksudku "kejadian ini, sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu saat portal dimensi parallel terbuka karena campur tangan orang tua mu" sambungku menatapmu tajam dan kau terdiam, mengangkat wajah pelan hingga aku bisa melihat jelas seluruh riak di kulit seputih awan. Polos atau terkejut kah itu yang kau berikan padaku saat aku melihatnya? aku memang tak pandai membaca hati lewat ekspresi. Tapi aku bisa mengakui, betapa berharganya ekspresi itu.

"M-Mustahil, kau bohong tidak mungkin orang tua… ku" kau mencoba membantah, tapi sepertinya sesuatu menghalangimu berbuat demikian. Jeda di antara kata "orang tua" dan "ku" yang cukup panjang dan bola matamu yang membulat sempurna telah mengisyaratkan sesuatu padaku.

"Bagaimana rasanya dibohongi oleh orang yang kau sayangi?" Kau kembali terdiam, bergumam tanpa suara dengan kosa kata bercampur aduk, lalu terisak.

Aku mencium gejolak konflik dalam dirimu. Kau pasti sudah tahu kelanjutan kisahku bukan? Kau tahu maksudku bukan? Kau mungkin baru menyadari apa yang sebenarnya kedua orang tua mu lakukan di balik seragam lab putih mereka selama ini. Apa yang mereka sembunyikan dari dunia. Apa yang membuat mereka menatapmu seolah kau orang yang harus disingkirkan saat kau menemukan sesuatu di ruang kerja mereka tanpa sengaja.

Kau mungkin juga sempat berpikir dengan kata-kataku barusan, dan mendapati jawaban bahwa orang tuamu-lah yang harus menanggung dosa atas pembantaian yang selalu datang di setiap malam. Pembantaian yang membuat enam tahun yang pernah kau lalui menjadi mimpi buruk abadimu.

"Mu… Mustahil… bo… bohong… Luka… Gumi… Len… Rin…"

Ya, aku bisa sedikit mengintip kedalam ingatanmu. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana kau, satu-satunya yang selamat dari _mereka. _Dari mimpi buruk yang merenggut teman-temanmu sedangkan kau hanya bisa membatu di atas kedua lututmu yang mengeras karena otot-ototnya menegang. Melalui matamu yang sebening berlian, aku bisa menggali lebih jauh ke dalam memorimu. Aku bisa melihat kepala yang bergelindingan, tangan dan kaki berserakan, isi perut berceceran dan darah yang menggenang layaknya aliran sungai _styx_ dalam cerita_. _Semuanya.

"Yah, terserah, tapi merekalah yang melepas _Dark Being_ dari penjaranya, merekalah yang membuat semua orang di sekitarmu harus menemui hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah mereka temui" ku sulut senyum setipis dan sebeku yang ku bisa dan ku harap kau akan memberiku pemandangan yang setimpal. Yah, bagus sekali, buka matamu selebar mungkin hingga aku bisa melihat otot-otot iris matamu yang berguncang tidak karuan. Pasti pandanganmu sedikit mengabur sekarang. Aku suka sekali.

Kau semakin erat memeluk kedua kepalan tanganmu, bahkan kedua lutut juga kau tarik untuk menemani mereka. Bibirmu bergetar, terbuka dan mengatup tanpa suara, kau ingin meronta saat ini, tapi sepertinya tubuhmu tidak bisa menuruti, semua syaraf motorikmu kacau. Oh, ku mohon, jangan sampai ini membuatmu menjadi kehilangan kewarasan, semua akan berakhir percuma malam ini jika sampai demikian. Tahan sedikit lagi, aku tahu kau tidak selemah itu, kau masih bisa menampung lebih banyak ketakutan, kesedihan, atau apapun itu yang bisa memuaskanku.

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin kesenanganku terbuang percuma," kuangkat dagumu kemudian dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang kurumpun menjadi satu, lalu di ikuti ibu jari yang menyapu jejak bening di pipi kirimu. "jadi bagaimana? Apa kau akan ikut bersamaku? Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau harapkan di sini, teman-temanmu telah tiada. Dan mereka yang mengaku menyanyangimu selama ini hanyalah orang-orang yang hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri" rayuku sekali lagi.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Tak satupun kalimat terucap dari bibirmu sekarang, yang kudapat hanya tatapan kosong di kedua bola matamu. "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk menerima tawaranku ini. ini akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan daripada harus menyeretmu. Selain itu, setahuku cara tersebut sangat tidak sopan"

"Kalian! Cepat kesana, sisanya ikut denganku!" oh, rupanya waktuku sudah menipis, sepertinya penjaga yang lain telah datang. Ya, itu memang sedikit kecerobohan karena salah seorang dari mereka sebelumnya masih sempat meraih alat komunikasinya sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhir. Tapi apa peduliku? Kalau aku mau juga mereka akan kubersihkan, namun tempat ini akan menjadi kacau balau. Dan karena aku sedang tidak berminat melakukannya, jadi…

"Sangat di sayangkan, pertemuan kita berakhir sampai di sini, Miku Hatsune" untuk kesekian kali, kuberbicara padamu yang saat ini… umm… sedikit_ terguncang_.

"Hei! Siapa di sana!" whoa, aku ketahuan. Ha ha ha, oke, permainan petak umpet dengan mereka sudah berakhir. Tapi tidak permainanku denganmu. Kulepas jari-jari yang menyangga dagumu untuk tetap menatapku, sehingga kau kembali tertunduk seperti sedia kala. Kemudian kuraih tangan kirimu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sebagai tanda perpisahan, aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah kecil" ya, hadiah kecil yang pasti akan sangat mengejutkan. Kurobek kain atau apapun itu yang menyarung di lenganmu. Ku sisingkan lengan bajuku dan perhatikanlah sedikit trik ini. Sesuatu tampak menggeliat di sana, sedang menggali keluar dari kulitku, kau pasti bisa melihatnya bukan? Karena ku bisa merasakan nadimu yang berdenyut lebih kencang di genggamanku, jika bukan karena takut lalu karena apa? Urgh, rasanya sedikit sakit setiap kali aku melakukan ini, seperti di tusuk jarum suntik, hanya saja jarum suntik masuk sedangkan "benda" ini keluar. Ukurannya sebesar ibu jari, panjang sekitar dua telunjuk, berbuku-buku, berwarna hitam, berahang kecil dan selalu menggeliat.

"Kh…kh…kh" eh? Suara apa barusan? Seperti suara gadis kecil yang ingin menjerit tapi tak bisa. Apa itu kau? Kalau begitu syukurlah, sepertinya kau sudah tidak _terguncang_. Sudah ku duga, cara ini selalu berhasil pada siapapun. Sekarang, bagian menariknya, _benda_ itu sepertinya sudah keluar seluruhnya, dan lihat, ia menggeliat malas mencari-cari sesuatu di pergelanganmu. Menggerakkan _kepala-_nya kesana kemari, mendeteksi letak nadimu. Lalu…

"Kyaaa~aaa!" ia mulai melakukan tugasnya. Melubangi kulitmu, menyelinap masuk di antara daging dan bersemayam di sana hingga aku memintanya untuk keluar. Tapi, hei itu curang! ia keluar dariku dengan perlahan lalu masuk ke tubuhmu dengan sekejab mata, tanpa luka dan darah. Ingatkan aku untuk mencingcangnya saat ia kukeluarkan dari tubuhmu suatu saat nanti. Selebihnya...

"Selamat mimpi buruk"

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**I = Nightmare**

**Story © Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Genre : Fantasy / (undefined yet)**

**Rate : T**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

A/N :

- Author tidak memiliki hak kepemilikan apapun pada karakter Vocaloid dalam cerita ini.

- Terdapat beberapa OC dari Author.

- Rate bisa berubah tergantung dari para pembaca.

- "Don't Like Don't Read"

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- 

Beelzebub : "ya! ane persembahkan salah satu fic sampah bikinan agan ane! fic multi chap yang bakal kesendat-sendat kedepannya, jadi, bagi siapapun yang secara tidak sengaja me-like fic ini, bersiap-siap buat kecewa! ok sekian dari ane, karena sekarang ane harus kabur karena agan uda bawa raket listrik saktinya! whoaaa!"

Uasem! balik lu!


	2. Am I Woken Up? (part I)

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

**Am I Woken Up? (part I)**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Selamat mimpi buruk"

_Siapa Kau?_

"Sebagai tanda perpisahan, aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah kecil"

"Kyaaa~aaa!"

Aku tersentak dari mimpiku bersama lengkingan parau yang masih berdenging di telinga. Bayangan lelaki berpakaian serba hitam misterius itu masih jelas tergambar. Wajah pucatnya, bola matanya yang tidak wajar, seringai sadis di bibirnya, dan makhluk menjijikkan yang keluar dari lengannya. Semuanya. Seolah itu baru saja ku alami sesaat sebelum ku menyadari aku masih berada di ruangan serba putih dengan lampu neon menyilaukan melekat di langit-langit, dan tangan kiriku dalam keadaan di gips.

"Eh? Nona Miku? Anda sudah terbangun?" Tanya suster yang hari ini sedang bertugas ketika dia membuka jendela kamarku, sehingga bias mentari menyerbu masuk dan menampakkan sekat tipis yang terbentuk karena cahaya beradu dengan keremangan.

"Lily?" ucapku kemudian setengah bertanya saat ku kembali memperhatikan suster itu dan melihat tulisan di papan nama yang tertempel di dada kirinya. Suster muda itu seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku dan memasang wajah ramah yang biasa di berikan oleh suster pada umumnya untuk pasien mereka. Ia terlihat masih di usia kedua puluh, aura jiwa mudanya terlihat jelas terpancar dari wajah yang berseri-seri ketika berjalan menghampiriku saat tak sengaja kusebut namanya barusan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" ia balik bertanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan. Membuat rambut pirang yang dia biarkan terurai bergelayut.

"Ah, tidak ada, aku hanya sekedar membaca papan namamu" ucapku sedikit merasa tidak enak karena hanya memanggil nama tanpa memintanya untuk melakukan apapun untukku. Salah satu tugas suster adalah membantu pasien yang di rawat, bukan? Melakukan hal seperti tadi pasti akan membuat beberapa orang yang berprofesi sepertinya menggerutu kesal dalam hati.

"Oh, saya baru di pindahkan di distrik ini kemarin dan baru bertugas hari ini" suster itu hanya berkata demikian, raut wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali dan intonasi ceria di kalimat yang dia ucapkan terdengar tidak di buat-buat. Untuk seorang suster muda, sepertinya ia cukup penyabar. "Umm, nona Miku sepertinya sangat akrab dengan para suster di sini ya? Padahal saya baru di sini tapi nona terlihat seperti orang yang baru melihat orang asing ketika melihat saya di sini" lanjutnya berbicara tanpa kecanggunggan sedikitpun, seperti kami telah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Sangat berbeda dengan beberapa suster yang hanya berlalu lalang di ruanganku untuk sekedar mengecek kondisiku setelah insiden yang kualami sebulan sebelumnya.

."Uh… eh… tidak juga, aku hanya selalu memperhatikan papan nama setiap suster yang keluar masuk ruanganku" jawabku jujur dan tersenyum kecut.

"Oh, begitu ya? Pasti mereka kurang bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik pada nona" mungkin juga, beberapa pasien yang kurang bisa menjaga sikapnya mungkin perlahan-lahan telah mengikis kebiasaan yang seharusnya mereka perlihatkan pada para pasien lain. Sehingga mereka lebih kaku dan hanya akan memberi senyumnya jika seorang pasien memanggil nama mereka dengan sopan. "Tapi karena sekarang ada saya, jumlah suster yang bisa menghibur pasiennya menjadi bertambah bukan? Umm, biar kita bisa lebih akrab, nona panggil saja saya Lily, jangan sus, Oke?" ujarnya mengusulkan.

Sebenarnya bukan ide yang buruk, aku benar-benar suka dengan kepribadian suster ini. Tapi memanggil seseorang yang lebih tua darimu seperti itu bukannya tidak pantas? Maka aku pun memutuskan untuk memanggilnya…

"Oke, Lily Nee-chan" dan memberinya sebuah senyuman akrab. Sejenak suster itu tersentak dan terdiam memandangiku.

"Eh? Nee-chan?" ulangnya kemudian, ku yakin ia sedang mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan panggilan yang ku berikan padanya barusan.

"Tidak boleh ya?" lanjutku memandanginya lekat-lekat. Ia kembali meluruskan badan, menumpuk kedua telapak saling mengait di depan dada, memberiku senyum yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Boleh saja kok, nona Miku" jawab Lily dengan seutas senyumnya, sayang, ia masih memanggilku dengan sebutan nona. Seharusnya ia memanggilku…

"Miku chan" ucapku sedikit ketus. Aneh, ia malah tertawa kecil, apa maksudnya? Apa aku tak pantas dengan sebutan itu? Aku tersinggung sekarang. Pasti mukaku saat ini terlihat sedikit merah dan pipiku menggembung. Aku tak tahu mengapa bisa begitu, mungkin karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak kecil.

"Umm, baik, Miku chan" balasnya kemudian. Suster itu seperti gemas dengan tingkahku, sebab ia mencubit lembut pipiku setelah berkata demikian. Membuatku yang anak tunggal ini benar-benar merasa seperti memiliki seorang Onee-chan sendiri sekarang.

x-X-x

Sebulan. Bukan waktu yang singkat tentunya. Para penjaga yang menolongku mengatakan bahwa aku mengalami _shock _ berat saat di temukan, mereka datang karena mendapat alarm dari salah satu rekan mereka yang di tugaskan untuk menjagaku malam itu. Tapi anehnya, mereka tidak mendapati keberadaan rekan tersebut sesampainya di sana. Seolah lenyap begitu saja. Kamera pengawas yang masih menyala juga tidak menangkap gambar-gambar akan adanya sesuatu yang mencurigakan yang menyelinap ke rumah. Sedangkan aku? Aku sendiri tak sadarkan diri dan baru siuman tiga hari kemudian.

"Miku Chan? Kamu kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Tanya Lily yang sedang menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulutku. Aku diam dan hanya menyambut makanan bertekstur lembut tersebut kemulutku tanpa menoleh padanya yang mungkin menatapku keheranan karena sempat melamun. _Ugh, aku harap bisa keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya, menu bubur tiga kali sehari lama-lama membuatku mual_, keluhku spontan dalam hati saat rasa hambar makanan itu menyentuh lidahku.

"Tidak ada" jawabku lirih sambil berjuang mengunyah bubur. Aku tahu benda ini tidak seharusnya di kunyah, tapi syaraf-syaraf penggerak mulutku yang biasa mengunyah makanan lebih liat dari ini selalu kesulitan jika berurusan dengan makanan satu ini. "Air" pintaku kemudian. Tapi bukannya mendapat apa yang kuinginkan, Lily hanya menggeleng tanda ia tidak mau mengindahkan kemauanku.

"Jika Miku Chan selalu minum saat makan, makanannya tidak akan habis, perut Miku chan hanya akan penuh oleh air. Miku chan akan kekurangan nutrisi nantinya dan semakin lama sembuhnya" susulnya dengan penjelasan panjang lebar. Aku kesal, tapi apa yang di ucapkan Lily memang benar. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini, bukan? Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus bisa bertahan dari semua ini. Selain itu, aku sendiri yang meminta Lily untuk menyuapiku, (aku sudah tidak tahan terus-terusan menyendok bubur… hiks… hiks…) jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab, menghabiskan menu makan malamku.

Lily. Dia benar-benar gadis yang ceria dan mudah berkomunikasi denganku. Padahal hanya sehari kami bertemu, tapi aku sudah merasa sangat dekat sekali dengannya. Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang Onee-chan yang suka bercanda denganku. Sesuatu yang hingga saat ini baru kualami.

"Umm, Lily Nee-chan…" sela ku pada acara makan ini saat hal yang mengganjal pikiranku kembali melintas. Ku akui, waktunya benar-benar tidak tepat. Karena yang ingin kutanyakan adalah benda yang _"diberikan_" oleh lelaki misterius itu padaku. Perutku perlahan-lahan terasa mual.

"Lily Nee-chan tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun jika itu membuat Miku Chan tidak mau menghabiskan makanannya" selanya sambil menyodorkan sesendok lagi. Uh, baru sehari saja, ia sudah berlaku keras padaku, mungkin itu adalah salah satu sifat aslinya yang baru kuketahui.

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin bertanya?" jelasku kemudian sambil menghalau sendok di hadapanku. Wajahku memucat (aku masih membayangkan "_benda_" itu loh).

"Eh?" Lily memandangiku penasaran. Ia meletakkan kembali sendok yang masih penuh itu ke mangkuk bubur dan memangku mangkuk tersebut. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan padanya.

"Apa dokter sudah memeriksa lengan kiriku?" tanyaku terang-terangan. kemudian isi perutkku pun serasa naik hingga kerongkongan. Mataku terbelalak sampai berair. Lily pun dengan sigap memijit tengkukku, membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Miku Chan, mengapa menanyakan hal itu sekarang? Tuh kan, jadi hampir muntah begini" keluhnya khawatir, ia sudah mendengarkan ceritaku sebelumnya. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya menanyakan hal yang berhubungan dengan itu sekarang, tapi aku benar-benar merasa takut jika _"benda"_ itu masih di dalam tubuhku. Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa di lakukannya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding.

"Ma-Maaf…" gumamku lemah sementara Lily tetap mencoba menenangkanku dengan pijitan. Ia berkata bahwa aku tidak perlu takut pada apapun, ia telah menanyai para dokter yang menanganiku dan mereka berkata telah mengeluarkannya dari tubuhku, tanganku yang dalam kondisi terbungkus gips menjadi buktinya. Tapi tetap saja, aku khawatir.

"Yah, sepertinya perut Miku chan tidak bisa menampung apapun lagi deh" desah Lily kecewa dan memandangku murung. Aku tersenyum kecil sambil menjulurkan lidahku dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa mengurangi porsi makan malamku, he he he. "Miku chan nakal, kasihan kan buburnya" candanya kemudian sambil memasang senyum yang kusukai, tapi lagi-lagi, tangannya berlari kepipiku saat aku lengah dan mulai mencubit. Sontak aku mengaduh kecil. Namun… Lily malah tertawa! Ah, Lily Nee-chan jahil!

"Itu hukumannya karena Miku chan nakal" lanjutnya tanpa melepas cubitannya. Uh, awas kamu Lily Nee-chan! Dan aku pun melancarkan serangan balasan. Sementara matanya menyipit karena tertawa, aku mainkan kelima jari kananku yang bebas dan…

"Lily Nee-chan! Rasakan jurusku ini! _Tickling no jutsu_!" kelima "senjata"ku seketika menghunjam titik "vital" Lily. Dia pun mulai bergoyang-goyang karena geli.

"Kyaaa~aaa! Ha ha ha! Hentikan Miku chan, Nee-chan tidak tahan geli" pintanya. Tapi aku tidak mau menuruti, hingga akhirnya ia pun membalasku dengan cara yang sama. Baru saja kami hendak bersenang-senang, sebuah suara kaca pecah seketika mengacaukan suasana. Aku yang terkejut, langsung mendekap tubuh Lily erat dan menjerit. Menjerit bersamaan kedua lengan Lily yang segera memelukku erat seolah ia melindungiku dari serpihan kaca yang mungkin terlempar ke arah kami.

"Kyaaa~aaa!" begitulah pekikku yang membahana. Aku mencengkeram erat baju Lily, menyembunyikan kepalaku dan aku tak berani melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku berpikir bahwa itu suara dari rudal teroris yang menghantam gedung ini. Tapi tunggu, itu mustahil. Saat ini semua umat manusia berjuang mempertahankan eksistensi melawan _Dark Being_ dan sejauh ini tidak ada satupun kabar aksi terorisme dan sejenisnya. Jadi, jika itu bukan rudal, lalu apa? hanya satu jawaban. Dan jawaban itu…

"**GRRROOOAAARRR~RRR!"**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fic ini. Berbagai saran, kritik dan masukan akan saya terima. Tapi saya tidak menjamin bisa memenuhi, namun saya akan berusaha semampunya untuk bisa memberi yang terbaik.

Beelzebub : "kek pemilu aja gan, lebay ente"

sebentar, tunggu setelah pariwara berikut ini...

"Bag! Bug! Desh! Pyar! Meow! Duarrrr! Dradadadadadadadadadadadadad adadadadad! BLEGGGAAARRR~RRR!"

Beelzebub : "A-Ampun Gan..." :bonyok:

maaf atas ketidaknyamanan dalam membaca fic ini, saya sebagai author menyampaikan maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada readers sekalian. n_n


	3. Am I Woken Up? (part II)

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;**

**Am I Woken Up? (Part II)**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;**

**A/N : Disclaimer dan yang lainnya ada di ujung chapter 1  
**

**.**

**.**

**"GRRROOOARRR~RRR!"**

Aku yang masih menyembunyikan kepalaku seketika terpaku saat melihat apa yang telah memecahkan kaca jendela kamarku dan mengaum sekeras ini. Tubuhku perlahan mulai bergetar dan paru-paruku kalang kabut untuk mengatur oksigen agar bisa mengimbangi kecepatan laju darahku yang terpompa lebih kencang. Aku tak ingin melepas jemari kananku yang mencengkeram erat seragam Lily saat ini. Aku… takut.

"Miku chan… tenang ya, ada Lily Nee-chan di sini" ucap Lily sambil mengusap lembut kepalaku. Mencoba menenangkanku, tapi bagiku itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali selama makhluk menyeramkan itu masih ada di depan mataku. Makhluk berwarna abu-abu dengan tubuh bak binaragawan dan memiliki kepala serta sepasang sayap kelelawar, juga taring dan kuku tajam yang bisa merobek maupun mengoyak tubuhmu hingga menjadi gumpalan daging.

"Tch… Gargoyle…" kudengar Lily kembali berbicara, kali ini pada dirinya sendiri dan menyebut makhluk mengerikan itu gargoyle. Eh? Gargoyle? Tunggu, Lily mengetahui makhluk apa ini, jadi, ia pernah menjumpainya sebelumnya? Apa ia juga memiliki pengalaman pahit sepertiku? Aku sembulkan kepalaku dari dekapan Lily dan menatapnya.

Tapi, apa yang baru saja kulakukan membuatku semakin terkejut dan mengubah ekspresi yang hendak kutunjukkan padanya dengan instan. Lily yang sekarang kulihat, benar-benar berbeda. Ada keganjilan yang mencolok pada dirinya. Ia menggeram hingga ku bisa melihat deretan gigi putihnya, yang mana ukuran gigi taring atas bertambah beberapa senti. Iris mata yang bulat berubah membujur, seperti mata kucing. Telinga runcing dan berambut halus di atas kepala… cukup! Lily… siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan secara reflek, aku pun mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di lantai.

"Kyaaa!" pekiknya sebelum membentur lantai keramik yang keras. ia kemudian melihat kearahku seolah bertanya "_apa yang ku lakukan?_" sambil menggerak-gerakkan telinga di atas kepalanya. Kemudian ia terdiam, kembali menggerak-gerakkan daun telinga aneh itu, dan memberiku tatapan sangat terkejut saat ia meraba kedua benda itu. "Mi-Miku chan… "

Kurasakan aliran darahku tiba-tiba melambat, telingaku berdenging lagi. Sekejab kemudian, aku menjadi tuli, tak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali detak jantungku sendiri yang perlahan-lahan. Otot-otot dan persendianku melemas, kulitku mati rasa, bayangan gelap mulai merambat dari sudut pandanganku dan yang terakhir… semua menjadi hampa.

x-X-x

"Miku, mengapa kamu murung?" suara yang sangat ku kenal tiba-tiba merangsek gendang telingaku. Membuat kegelapan sejauh pandanganku sekejab lenyap dan berganti padang rumput yang luas. Aku terduduk di sana, menatap kosong ujung yang menghilang di titik buta.

"Apa kamu sedang ada masalah?" suara itu kembali bertanya padaku. Akupun menoleh ke arah kananku dan menemukan senyum dari gadis pirang berpita besar yang mengembang seolah menyambutku, ia mengenakan pakaian sailor dengan corak kuning yang ku kenal. Itu… Rin?! Mataku seketika terbelalak mendapati sosok yang tak pernah lagi ku lihat setelah sepuluh tahun. Bahkan, bukan hanya ada Rin di sini, tetapi juga ada Gumi, Len dan Luka! Sedetik kemudian, kurasakan air mata mulai membanjiri pelupuk mataku, di susul rasa hangat menuruni pipiku.

Seketika, rindu yang selama ini ku pendam membuncah ruah, bergolak hebat bagai ombak samudra di dada. Aku pun menyambar tubuh kecil di hadapanku ini dan memeluknya erat, seperti ingin membuatnya melebur bersamaku sehingga aku tidak akan kehilangannya untuk kedua kali.

"Ekh?" Rin memekik kecil, aku tersenyum bahagia. Ia kemudian mengelus lembut punggungku dan aku masih tetap tersedu di pundaknya.

"Aku merindukan kalian" isakku. Rin mendorong tubuhku perlahan, membuat sedikit jarak dariku. Ia masih dengan senyumnya. Senyum yang tidak mungkin ada duanya di dunia, senyum yang bisa membuatku mengenalinya dari saudara kembarnya.

"Kami di sini juga sama" ia berujar sambil menyisihkan sebuah poni yang menggantung di wajahku. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Waktu kini terasa berjalan sangat lambat di sekitarku. Berbagai macam memori indahku bersama mereka satu persatu bermunculan bagai lembaran album nostalgia yang terbuka tertiup angin yang lembut.

"Jika begitu! Aku juga bisa tetap bersama kalian di sini bukan?" tanyaku kemudian penuh harap. Namun Rin terdiam, senyumnya sirna dan ia terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Len yang berdiri di belakang menepuk pelan pundak Rin, menggelengkan kepalanya saat Rin mendongakkan wajah pada saudara kembarnya itu dan gadis itu tertunduk lesu. Kudengar suara sesenggukkan, lalu Rin kembali menatapku, tapi matanya kali ini berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf Miku, kamu tidak bisa" ucapnya lirih. Kesedihan kembali menjalar dalam diriku. Mataku membulat, kerongkonganku mengering. Aku ingin mempertanyakan alasan Rin berkata demikian. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutku hanya potongan-potongan kalimat yang tidak utuh sama sekali. Mengapa? Kalian juga rindu padaku bukan? Mengapa aku tidak bisa?

"Kau tidak bisa, Miku Hatsune" kali ini kudengar suara yang lain. Suara datar, dingin dan sinis. Bukan suara, Rin, bukan Len. Bukan juga Luka maupun Gumi. Tetapi suara dari sosok pria misterius itu. Pria berpakaian setelan hitam yang menghampiri dan menyerangku malam itu. Mustahil! Bagaimana mungkin?

"Mustahil? Selama itu masih di dunia, tidak ada yang mustahil bagiku" lanjutnya seperti membaca isi kepalaku. Aku pun menoleh ke sisi yang lain dan secara tiba-tiba sensasi sedingin es melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku, bersamaan dengan itu, kudapati pria yang ku maksud telah duduk di sampingku, dan sensasi dingin tadi rupanya berasal dari genggamannya yang erat. Pria itu tengah menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah cakrawala, seperti mengacuhkanku. Tapi tentu saja, ia tidak benar-benar melakukannya.

"Apa maumu!" bentakku sambil mencoba melepas genggaman yang mengunci tangan kiriku. Aku coba gerakkan lenganku kesana kemari dengan sekuat tenaga, menarik tangannya dengan tangan kananku, memukul-mukul. Namun tak satupun itu membuahkan hasil, malah ia semakin mempererat jemarinya. Pergelanganku sampai sakit luar biasa, seakan ingin remuk. Aku pun menjerit kesakitan.

"Rin! Tolong aku! Lepaskan dia dariku!" rengekku pada Rin yang masih berada di sampingku. Ia tersentak lalu berusaha meraih tanganku yang di genggam oleh pria misterius ini. Sekilas rasa sakitku terasa berkurang karena Rin masih mau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Tapi lagi-lagi, di setiap aku merasa bahagia, seseorang merusaknya, tapi kali ini… Len? Dengan cepat Len meraih tangan saudarinya, menariknya ke atas dengan paksa. Aku terpaku tak percaya! Mengapa, Len?! Kenapa kau menghalangi Rin!

"Sentuh aku, dan kalian akan hancur menjadi serpihan debu" ku dengar pria itu menghardik. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi aku bisa melihat Len menggertakkan giginya dan menatap pria ini dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Siapapun kau, jika kau berani mencelakai Miku, kami tidak akan tinggal diam" ancam Len. Untuk pertama kalinya salah satu selain Rin berbicara di depanku. Sejak aku berada di sini, hanya Rin yang tampak lebih banyak berkomunikasi denganku.

"Oh, begitu? Untuk orang yang sudah mati, kamu masih punya cukup nyali" pria ini berujar dingin. Tunggu, mati?

"Ya, dia sudah mati, Miku Hatsune. Apa kau lupa? Ataukah berpura-pura lupa?" cibirnya padaku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam untuk kesekian kali, kurasakan sesuatu menyesakkan dadaku.

Mati…?

Mati…?

Luka, Gumi, Len, Rin…

"Jika kau sebegitu pelupa, kurasa ini akan menyegarkan pikiranmu" lanjut pria ini lalu menjentikkan jari. Padang rumput indah tiba-tiba lenyap seperti pasir di tiup angin. Cahaya terang berganti remang, lalu di depanku… peristiwa yang ingin kulenyapkan dari pikiranku terulang kembali. Malam berdarah itu, makhluk-makhluk yang tak ku lihat jelas itu, bau amis darah, tubuh yang tergolek tanpa jiwa, semua sama persis seperti waktu itu.

"Hentikan… siapapun kau! Hentikan! Cukup!" pekikku histeris. Pria itu kembali menjentikkan jari dan semua kembali seperti semula. Padang rumput dengan angin sepoi.

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri keningku, jantungku kembali menderu, napasku juga bergemuruh. Aku menoleh ke arah Rin dan yang lain, mereka semua tertegun. Tak jauh beda denganku. Namun saat ku menoleh kearah pria tadi, sebuah senyum sinis tergantung di bibirnya. Dia… dia benar-benar orang yang sadis.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Masih ingin mengancamku? Dan kau, Miku Hatsune, kau pasti sudah ingat, kan?" tanyanya datar.

"A-Aku ingat semuanya…" jawabku bercampur isakan yang tak bisa kuhentikan. Jadi, itukah alasan aku tak bisa bersama Rin dan lainnya saat ini? aku memperhatikan mereka lagi, Rin tersenyum pedih, begitu juga yang lain.

"Jika tiba saatnya, kita akan kembali bersama, Miku" ucap Rin seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam pikiranku. Dan setelah itu, aku merasakan pergelanganku di tarik dengan keras, aku merintih, lalu kembali menoleh pada pria itu.

"Sekarang, ada hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar duduk di sini, selebihnya, tempat ini membuatku muak" ucapnya sambil menarikku lebih keras lagi, aku mengerjap, berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan mulai mengikutinya saat ia berjalan, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya.

"Maaf, Miku" ucap Rin untuk terakhir kali. Jarak kami pun perlahan-lahan semakin melebar seiring langkahku yang tertatih. Kemudian, setelah beberapa langkah aku berjalan, kurasakan tubuhku seperti di sapu angin kencang. Semua terasa melayang dan penglihatanku menghitam.

x-X-x

"Lily, cepat bawa dia pergi! Aku akan menahan Gargoyle ini!"

"Rinto!"

"Jangan hiraukan aku!"

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara dua orang saling menyeru. Seorang perempuan dan… aku tak yakin satunya lagi, suaranya terlalu melengking untuk laki-laki, tapi juga tidak terlalu tinggi seperti perempuan. Seperti…

"Rinto! Awas!"

Dan setelah itu yang kudengar adalah suara benda membentur tembok di susul auman keras. Aku ingin membuka mataku untuk melihat apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Kelopak mataku berat, tapi aku tetap mencoba membukanya. Dan yang kulihat… Lily, masih tetap dengan wujud anehnya. Aku ingin mendorongnya lagi saat aku sadari ia tengah memegang kedua lenganku, tapi tubuhku terlalu lemas untuk melakukannya setelah mengalami kejadian sebelumnya saat aku tak sadarkan diri. Semua usahaku hanya membuatnya tertawa riang melihatku telah terbangun. Ia masih memanggilku Miku chan, meski aku meneriakinya monster.

Tidak ada gunanya, aku buang wajahku ke arah lain, dan aku pun melihat sosok lain yang di sebut Rinto oleh Lily. Ia memiliki sepasang sayap putih di punggungnya dan menoleh ke arah kami karena mendengarku tengah berontak.

"Lily? Ada apa lagi?" ujarnya dengan nada kesal lalu menatapku. Mata kami saling bertemu dan saat itu juga aku terdiam. Apakah aku masih tidak sadarkan diri? Apakah mungkin dia kembali ke dunia dengan sepasang sayap itu? Karena aku seperti melihat…

"Rin…?" rambut pirang itu, wajah itu, jepit yang terpasang di poninya. "Kamu… Rin?" tanyaku lagi, suaraku bergetar. Ia memandangku bingung, lalu Lily mengguncang tubuhku dan menanyakanku ada apa. Aku kembali menoleh pada Lily dan entah mengapa ketakutanku padanya lenyap. Aku tergagap, hanya bisa mengarahkan telunjukku pada sosok itu dan tetap menyebutnya… "Rin…?"

Lily memandangku lekat-lekat seperti keheranan, lalu ia berkata, "Jika yang kau maksud Rin itu Rinto, maka iya, dia Rinto"

"Rin… to?" ulangku, aku kembali memperhatikan sosok tadi. Mata yang sama, wajah yang sama, rambut yang sama, jepit yang sama. Tapi… tunggu… badan yang kecil tapi cukup kekar dan maskulin… perut _six-pack_… rambut yang lebih pendek… dia… laki-laki?

"Namaku Rinto Kagamine. Aku seorang _Harpy _dan Lily di sebelahmu adalah seorang _Lycan_. Sekian perkenalanku, kau harus pergi dari sini. Karena asal kau tahu, Gargoyle itu menyebalkan"

.

.

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih atas waktunya. n_n


	4. I Hate Your Moe Face

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**I Hate Your **_**Moe **_**Face, But Fortunately, Not With Your Banana**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku yang sebelumnya terpejam. Langit malam tanpa bintang membentang di hadapanku. Aku segera beranjak dari tempatku membaringkan diri lalu menggerak-gerakkan leherku yang terasa kaku. Setelah menarik kesadaran gadis berambut _teal_ barusan, tubuhku benar-benar terasa pegal, ah, memang bukan hal yang simpel. Tapi lumayan, aku bisa sedikit mendapat hiburan, sebulan ini entah mengapa semua terasa menyebalkan. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa membuatku merasa sesenang tadi. Sebenarnya, aku ingin berlama-lama, andai saja bukan karena adanya Gargoyle itu, pasti aku bisa melihat wajah sedih gadis itu, wajah putus asa, kehilangan, ketakutan.

Dasar _"benda" _sialan, mengapa selama ini ia selalu menghalangiku untuk memasuki alam bawah sadar gadis itu. Apa ia tidak tahu kalau aku di sini bosan setengah mati? Tujuan awalku memberikannya pada Miku Hatsune adalah agar aku selalu bisa memantau keadaan gadis itu dan menyelinap dalam mimpinya. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Selama ini aku hanya bisa mengendus keberadaannya saja tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan dia hanya memanggilku di saat seperti tadi yang mana itu baru pertama kalinya aku bisa memasuki isi kepala gadis itu. Aku akan benar-benar mengeluarkannya dari tubuh gadis berkuncir dua itu saat Lily dan Rinto membawanya kemari, dan melumatnya hingga hancur seperti jus. Aku tak peduli walau ia bagian dari tubuhku. Menolak kemauanku berarti meminta mati. Kulangkahkan kakiku dan berjalan di atap gedung yang cukup luas ini, kedua tanganku kusarungkan di saku celana hitamku. Dan aku Menunggu.

Sebenarnya, aku bukanlah orang yang suka diam menunggu, namun aku juga bukan orang yang akan mengumbar emosi jika siapa yang kutunggu tak kunjung ku dapati batang hidungnya. Aku hanya tidak betah jika hanya diam mematung. Instingku bisa membuatku gila dengan bisikan-bisikannya yang tidak satu atau dua kali membuat kerongkonganku kehausan oleh rasa darah.

"Ojii Sama…" kudengar suara kecil tapi melengking memanggilku, di susul hembusan angin dingin lalu berganti langkah kaki seseorang di belakangku. Aku tahu siapa itu. Sebetulnya aku sudah mencium keberadaannya dari jauh, Cuma aku malas untuk mempedulikannya. "Apakah… Rinto baik-baik saja…?" tanyanya padaku dengan hati-hati.

Aku palingkan wajahku ke kiri dan memutar satu-satunya bola mataku yang mampu meraih sosok itu. Seorang gadis _Harpy_ berambut pirang berkuncir tengah menatapku cemas. Ia memakai _shortpants _hitam dan singlet putih. Sarung tangan tanpa jari dan bertelanjang kaki. Oh ya, tentu saja, mana ada _Harpy_ memakai sepatu? Apa unggas tampak cocok dengan memakai sepatu?

"Saudaramu itu? Julukannya bukan lagi Archangel jika ia tidak bisa mengatasi tantangannya malam ini, Lenka Kagamine sang Valkyrie" jawabku datar pada gadis itu. Matanya yang biru cerah bergulir memandangi beton di bawah kakinya, di ikuti pelupuk yang mengatup setengah dan alis yang mengerucut sehingga ekspresi khawatirnya semakin nyata. Hmm, lumayan, sebuah camilan.

Setelah cukup puas memandanginya, aku palingkan kembali wajahku mengikuti arah langkah kakiku. Lalu aku menghentikannya begitu saja setelah ku menginjak tepian, sembari memejamkan mata dan mulai menerawang dalam bilik ingatanku.

Entah sudah berapa ribu tahun aku memimpin perlawanan mereka pada _Cardinal Seven. _Pada kaumku sendiri yang telah membuangku dan berusaha mengacau keseimbangan. Semua seperti berputar tanpa habis bak roda yang menggelinding di jalanan penuh kerikil. Ada masa di mana aku menyunggingkan senyum penuh kesombongan dan ada masa juga aku harus menggila membantai lawanku di medan perang. Tapi aku sebagai salah satu makhluk abadi, lama-lama menjadi jemu juga dengan semua ini, semua yang terus berlalu dan berganti baru. Meninggalkanku yang tetap bergumul dengan dendam dan obsesi yang terus menggerakkan tubuh tanpa denyut nadi ini.

Mungkin kata-kata yang muncul di benakku kini terdengar konyol dan berlawanan dari apa yang biasa aku perlihatkan. Aku yang pendiam namun sarkastis dan gemar mengumbar senyum sinis. Ha ha ha, apakah… semua tadi terdengar seperti aku mulai merasa putus asa? jangan salah kira, aku tak pernah putus asa, tidak ada putus asa dalam kamusku. Seperti yang ku bilang, justru semua itu adalah apa yang membuatku tetap berada di sini. Tetap berdiri bersama kegilaanku dan hasrat menuntut balas. Yah, walau sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai peduli pada semua yang ku seret, atau lebih tepatnya tanpa sengaja terbawa oleh pusaran yang ku buat.

_Dark Being_… Julukan yang sering ku dengar dari media massa tentang keberadaan makhluk-makhluk sepertiku entah mengapa melintas begitu saja di kepalaku sekarang. Sebutan itu sebenarnya kurang tepat jika mereka menujukannya pada semua yang muncul di sini. Karena _Dark Being_ yang sebenarnya hanyalah aku dan para _Cardinal Seven_. Sedangkan yang lainnya adalah para _Fantasinian_ dan _Corrupted_, sisanya lagi _Lesser Demon_.

"Ojii sama… anda… mau pisang?" gaya bicara ragu-ragu ini kembali ku dengar. Hanya untuk menawarkanku sebuah… pisang?

Pisang? Ku buka kembali mataku dan ku lihat sebuah benda lonjong berwarna kuning telah berada di ujung hidungku. Benda bernama pisang itu seketika mengusik indera penciumanku dengan wangi manisnya yang menguar dan menggelitik syaraf. Ku ikuti lekuk jari-jari lentik pemilik tangan yang menggenggam benda ini, berlanjut ke lengan, lalu berakhir pada seulas senyum hambar Lenka yang entah sejak kapan mengahampiriku. (Terlalu tenggelam pada pikiranku hingga tidak peduli keadaan sekitar. Ah, dasar kebiasaan)

"Huh?" hanya itu yang kemudian ku ucap seraya membuka sedikit mulutku yang terkatup dan menurunkan alis mata kiriku. Gadis itu memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajahku lalu mengerjap takut.

"Anda… tidak suka… maaf kan saya!" seru Lenka seraya menarik pisang dari hadapanku, memeluknya lalu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf… Ojii Sama… hamba hanya mencoba menenangkan diri, hamba terlalu khawatir memikirkan Rinto… memakan buah ini sendirian malah membuat hamba semakin tidak bisa tenang" sambungnya yang menurutku panjang lebar. Huft… kembar memang tidak bisa pisah jauh lama-lama.

"Kalau begitu, jangan di makan" responku malas. Gadis itu menegakkan kembali badannya lalu menatapku kecewa.

"Eh? Tapi… hamba lapar" ujarnya di susul suara gemericik (?) perut kecilnya, lalu memberiku sepasang _Puppy-eyes_. Argh, oke-oke… Lenka… itu super _Moe_ dan aku sangat tidak tahan sampai perutku mual. Aku pun melenguh pelan dan terpaksa mengulurkan tanganku untuk meminta benda yang ia peluk itu kembali. Sial, hukum kebalikan berlaku pada diriku, namun untungnya tidak berlaku pada apapun yang masuk ke tubuhku. Jadi aku masih bisa santai saja menemani gadis ini memakan buah favoritnya.

"Sini… berikan padaku, satu hal lagi, tak perlu memanggilku Ojii Sama dan berhenti memanggil dirimu hamba, mengerti?" ucapku datar sambil menggerakkan jari-jariku. Ia mengangguk senang, memberiku pisangnya lalu duduk mengayunkan kakinya di sampingku yang masih berdiri sambil mengupas pisang miliknya sendiri. Ojii sama? Rasanya aku ingin tertawa dalam hati, panggil aku seperti itu jika aku berhasil menyapu bersih _Cardinal Seven._

Sebelum itu terpenuhi, panggil aku Kurone Yamikawa.

.

.

.

* * *

Beelzebub : "Eh? Jadi orang jelek yang bikin Miku ampe nangis itu agan toh? Wah, wah, ane ga mau tanggung jawab dah kalo ampe di kejar fans-nya Miku pake beragam senjata kek tawuran antar pelajar kemaren. Gimana? Bener ga readers?"

A/N : (Cuek) Terima Kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca…

Beelzebub : "Membaca? Yang mampir aja dikit, boro-boro mau baca"

A/N : (Mau nangis sambil melototin pet) segala macam review akan author terima dengan lapang dada.

Beelzebub : "wakakakakakakaka, rasain tuh, kualat abis bikin Miku nangis"

A/N : (ngacungin raket listrik sambil ngejar pet yang mau kabur)


	5. Fulfilled Wish

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**Fulfilled Wish  
**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Namaku Rinto Kagamine. Aku seorang _Harpy _dan Lily di sebelahmu adalah seorang _Lycan_. Sekian perkenalanku, kau harus pergi dari sini. Karena asal kau tahu, Gargoyle itu menyebalkan"

Sosok itu menyebutkan nama lengkapnya dengan gamblang dan jelas saat ia memperkenalkan diri di hadapanku. Menyebutkan marga yang seharusnya sudah hilang dari hidupku sembari menepukkan tinjunya di dada penuh percaya diri dan kebanggaan. Tingkahnya, benar-benar mengingatkanku pada sisi tomboy Rin yang ku kenal.

"Katakan… katakan kau adalah Rin!" ucapku lirih bercampur isakan. Sembari meremas selimut ranjangku, ku sembunyikan wajahku darinya dan terus menggumam bahwa dia adalah Rin… dia adalah Rin… Kagamine Rin, teman dekatku! Walau apa yang ku lihat padanya berbeda dari apa yang terekam dalam benakku selama ini. Tapi isi hatiku dan rasa akrab yang kembali ku rasakan walau sekilas, menepis semua logika yang terbaca oleh otakku. Membuatku tetap bersikeras bahwa yang berdiri di hadapanku ini adalah Rin.

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu, Hatsune-San?" ucap sosok itu sekali lagi yang terdengar bingung dengan tingkahku. Apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu dia bilang? Siapapun dirimu sekarang ini, aku yakin kau adalah Rin. Tolong, akui dirimu sebagai Rin. Aku ingin Rin! Kabulkan impianku untuk berjumpa kembali dengan Rin!

"KATAKAN BAHWA DIRIMU ADALAH RIN KAGAMINE!" akhirnya aku memekik keras seraya menyibak selimut, melompat kearahnya dari ranjang yang mengekangku selama sebulan di tempat yang penuh sesak dengan aroma obat-obatan ini, dan membentangkan kedua tanganku untuk meraihnya. Aku tak tahu sejauh mana tubuhku yang lemah bisa melontarkan ku. Aku hanya bisa berharap, aku bisa meraihnya, merengkuhnya, merasakan kembali indahnya masa lalu yang terrenggut paksa.

"Mi-Miku Chan!" jerit Lily karena aksiku tiba-tiba. Aku tak peduli lagi pada sekelilingku saat ini. Yang ku tuju dan yang ku ingin sekarang ada di hadapanku, aku harus bisa mendapatkannya.

"Whoa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sosok itu dengan sigap berlari ke arahku, sayap putih di punggungnya mengepak, mendorong tubuh sehingga melesat dalam sekejap mata. Aku sempat terkejut karena dia menghilang begitu saja dari pengelihatanku, namun tanpa ku sadari, ia telah menangkapku, melingkarkan lengan di pinggang dan punggungku. Aku terbelalak.

"Dasar, apa yang kau pikirkan Hatsune-San?" ucapnya dengan nada serius. Aroma manis jeruk yang kucium saat ia mengucap kata-kata di wajahku barusan membuatku semakin yakin. Aku tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata padanya. Pada akhirnya, tangisku pun pecah begitu saja bersama wajah yang ku tenggelamkan di dada bidangnya.

"Hat-Hatsune-San, kenapa kau menangis? Hey, Lily, ada apa dengannya?"

"Sepertinya… dia mengira kau adalah Rin, teman dekat semasa kecilnya yang terbunuh saat kita datang ke dunianya"

"Oh, pa-pantas saja…"

"Tapi Rinto, Rin itu perempuan loh"

"A-Apa?! jadi… dia mengira aku perempuan?! Apa dia buta?"

"Bukan hal yang mengejutkan juga sih, dia baru saja terbangun dari pingsan karena _shock_ melihat wujudku. Lalu tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja melihat wajah _shota_ mu dan mengira kau adalah teman dekatnya itu"

"Jangan panggil aku _shota_!"

Sederetan dialog barusan silih berganti tertangkap oleh indera pendengarku. "Rin" yang bertanya penuh kebingungan, Lily lalu menjelaskan tentang pengalaman pahit yang pernah ia dengar dariku dan di lanjut berbagai protes dari "Rin" karena tidak terima di sebut sebagai _shota. _Membuatku teringat pada saudara kembarnya yang bernama Len, bocah itu dulu benar-benar marah saat kami berempat mengejeknya _shota. _Mungkin itu juga alasan kenapa ia selalu bersama kami waktu itu. Selain ia adalah saudara Rin, ia juga memiliki wajah seperti anak perempuan. Rasa menggelitik pun tak ayal meliputiku saat ini begitu aku mengingatnya.

"Hik… Hik… hi hi hi hi…"

"Rinto, perhatikan Miku-Chan, dia tertawa… dia tertawa… ha ha ha!"

"Hatsune-San…?"

"Dia tertawa saat aku memanggilmu _shota, _ha ha ha!"

"Diam kau Lily! Itu tidak mungkin!"

x-X-x

Dingin malam dengan sadis menusuk-nusuk kulitku yang hanya berbalut pakaian khusus pasien rumah sakit. Rambut ku yang berwarna _Teal_ berkibar tersapu angin kencang yang berhembus. Sambil tetap menahan perasaan ngeri, aku mendekap erat Lily yang menggendongku di punggungnya. Saat ini, kami tengah lari dari kejaran Gargoyle yang ternyata berjumlah lebih dari satu dan tepat berada di belakang kami.

Lily, yang memberitahukan dirinya padaku bahwa ia adalah _lycan,_ dengan lincah berlari dan berlompatan dari satu bangunan ke bangunan yang lain. dari atap ke atap, dari tembok ke tembok, menjebol kaca jendela lalu keluar dengan cara yang sama dan bermanuver indah di udara. Ia seperti kucing yang sedang bermain-main di taman bermain jika ku perhatikan. Sesekali ia menoleh padaku dengan senyum mengembang lalu berkata, "Perhatikan Miku-Chan, aku bisa melakukan ini loh, pegangan yang erat ya" atau "Miku-chan tidak apa-apa kan?" tanpa peduli bagaimana dengan belasan Gargoyle di belakang kami atau aku yang memucat setiap kali aksinya membuat jantungku serasa meledak karena terlalu keras memompa darah.

Sedangkan "Rin", ia tak jauh beda dengan Lily. Ia melesat di atas kami dengan sayap yang membentang seolah memeluk bulan purnama di langit malam, beberapa kali berakrobat karena seekor dua ekor musuh menerjangnya dengan kecepatan penuh, atau membalas mereka menggunakan kemampuan khususnya dalam menggunakan pedang sihir yang kemudian ku tahu bernama Zephyr seraya memberi petunjuk arah, sekaligus menuntun kami menuju ke tempat tersebut.

Setelah musuh kami habis tak bersisa karena terbunuh oleh "Rin", kami pun bisa bernapas lega. Dan yang sangat menikmatinya adalah aku, karena apa? di gendong Lily saat sedang dalam pelarian itu lebih mengerikan dari mengendarai _jet coaster._ Di tambah tanpa pengaman, aku tak bisa membayangkannya jika sampai terjatuh dari ketinggian antara tiga sampai lima lantai.

"Hei Rinto, berapa jauh lagi sekarang?" Tanya Lily dengan muka cemberut. Napasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal, mungkin dia kecapekan karena melompat-lompat sambil menggendongku.

"lima puluh kilo lagi, gedung tua di sana" jawab "Rin" sambil menambah kecepatan lajunya di udara, meninggalkan beberapa helai bulu putih melayang-layang menghujani kami yang berada jauh di bawah. Putihnya bulu-bulu yang beterbaran dan terpoles cahaya bulan membuat "Rin" tampak bagaikan malaikat.

"Indah" gumamku pelan memperhatikan bayangan putih yang semakin jauh mendahului kami. Entah berapa lama aku terpaku hingga yang ku lihat darinya hanya titik putih di ujung mata, lalu kudengar Lily kembali berbicara.

"Archangel" ia kemudian menoleh padaku dan aku menatapnya bingung. Apa maksud perkataannya barusan? Memahami ekspresi yang ku gunakan untuk menggambarkan isi pikiranku, Lily kembali tersenyum ─yang tak ku tahu sudah berapa lama atau berapa kali terpampang di bibirnya yang merah jambu─ dan mulai menjelaskannya padaku.

Selama perjalanan singkat kami, aku pun mulai memahami apa maksud dari Archangel yang ia ucapkan. Rupanya Itu julukan orang yang masih ku panggil "Rin" tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, aku sekarang tahu ada apa di balik sepuluh tahun terakhir.

"Kami adalah para _Fantasinian_, makhluk-makhluk yang di kenal manusia sebagai makhluk mitologi. Sebelumnya, kami tinggal di dimensi parallel sebelum terseret ke sini karena artifak _Titan Gate_ yang sekarang di miliki oleh Prof. Mikuo Hatsune." Ujar Lily mulai bercerita.

"Seperti yang pernah di gambarkan, di antara kami terdapat yang berwujud hampir menyerupai manusia seperti _harpy, dryad, lycan, mermaid, satyr, vampire, elf_ dan sebagainya. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang berwujud makhluk-mahkluk lain yang mengerikan seperti _hydra, griffin_ dan _wyvern_" mendengar penjelasan tadi, aku pun mulai mengingat beberapa siaran televisi yang pernah melaporkan berbagai penampakan makhluk-makhluk tersebut serta beragam kerusakan yang mereka perbuat selama ini.

"Tapi… mengapa mereka menyebut kalian _Dark Being_?" tanyaku kemudian. Bukankah itu sedikit aneh menyebut makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka sebagai _Dark Being_. Nama yang berkonotasi monster dari kegelapan serta haus darah yang selalu mengancam nyawa siapa saja mereka jumpai. Padahal tidak semuanya demikian. Lily melenguh pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku barusan.

"Sebenarnya, itu para _Corrupted _dan beberapa _Lesser Demon_"

"_Corrupted? Lesser Demon?"_ ulangku lalu di sambut anggukan Lily.

"Iya, _Corrupted_ adalah _Fantasinian _yang terkena pengaruh kekuatan dari _Dark Being_, kebanyakan dari mereka berbentuk makhluk-makhluk mengerikan. Sebab, sebagian dari kami tidak memiliki akal pikiran jadi mudah di kendalikan, bagian buruknya, tidak sedikit juga yang memiliki kekuatan besar. misalnya hydra, ia berwujud naga laut berkepala banyak, setiap kali kau potong, akan tumbuh dua menggantikan yang hilang. Kami dulu sempat melawannya ketika menolong para _mermaid_" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tunggu, kau…"

"Miku-chan, Miku-Chan kan sudah janji buat manggil Lily Nee-chan" sela Lily sebelum aku sempat bertanya lebih jauh.

"Uh… Eh… jadi… Lily Nee-chan, selain empat tadi, _Dark Being_ memiliki golongan sendiri dan benar-benar ada?" tanyaku lagi setelah memperbaiki bentuk kalimat pertanyaan yang ku buat dan mengganti kata "Kau" menjadi namanya tidak lupa dengan tambahan Nee-chan, uh, Lily benarbenar Nee-chan yang cerewet sekali.

"Mereka yang memimpin pasukan _Lesser Demon, _sekaligus musuh kami sebenarnya." ujarnya tenang, lalu perlahan-lahan ku lihat ekspresinya mulai berganti serius, hal yang baru ku lihat darinya seharian ini. "Sudah ribuan tahun kami bertempur dan berusaha mengembalikan mereka ke tempat asalnya, namun, mereka cukup tangguh , meski di pihak kami ada _The Forgotten One,_ kami masih belum sanggup mewujudkan mimpi kami agar bisa lepas dari mereka"

"_The Forgotten One,_ siapa lagi dia? Kalian punya cukup banyak julukan hingga membuatku bingung."

"Tenang Miku Chan, Miku chan akan menemuinya sebentar lagi, dan Nee-chan yakin, Miku chan pasti kenal."

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : maaf kalau penulisan rentetan cerita di chapter ini sedikit berantakan, karena sudah tiga hari sakit kepala. Terima kasih karena menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini.

Beelzebub : "sedikit? ini sih hancur total gan, kok malah di publish?"

A/N : (headbang 100x)

Beelzebub : "ckckckckck... efek samping khayalan tingkat tinggi kalau prosesornya kurang canggih. Udah gih, tidur sana, biar rada adem dikit"


	6. When Mad Go Fun

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**When Fun Go Mad  
**

******;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

.

.

.

"Kurone-San, itu Rinto-Chan! Rinto!"

Teriak Lenka nyaring dari tempat duduknya saat sekelabat bayangan putih terbang mendekat ke arah gedung ini. Gadis yang menyiksaku dengan wajah _Moe-_nya selama kurang lebih dua jam ini melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyambut si bocah _Harpy_ berwajah _Shota_ itu. Ku rasa, dengan kembalinya bocah itu, kini aku akan terbebas darinya. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana rasanya jika selama dua jam kau harus makan pisang? Seumpama aku manusia, mungkin aku sudah mati sejak tadi. itu fakta.

Huff… dasar Lenka, sebenarnya ia sejenis Kong si gorilla raksasa dalam ukuran portable atau monyet atau apa? ia seperti kerasukan Beelzebub, si tukang makan dari _Cardinal Seven, _tiap kali melahap makanan kegemarannya itu. Dan yang membuat ku tidak habis pikir, dari mana ia mendapatkan buah lonjong berwarna kuning yang sejak tadi kami makan? Yang ku tahu ia terus menyodorkan satu demi satu setiap kali aku melahap habis pisang-pisang tersebut sambil mengenakan topeng _Moe_-nya yang memuakkan. Apa ia juga memiliki semacam kantong ajaib di saku celananya seperti dalam sebuah anime anak-anak di televisi? Ah lupakan, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal sepele semacam itu.

Sekarang ini, pasti akan terjadi sebuah komedi klasik antara dua anak kembar bersaudara. Rinto, bocah dengan jepit rambut di poninya itu berputar-putar di atas kepalaku sebelum mendarat di balik punggungku. Aku bisa menebak ia kemudian akan berteriak seperti…

"Lenka-Chan!" sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya dan memasang tampang gembira. Lalu gadis di sebelahku akan menghampirinya dengan wajah cemberut, yang dilanjutkan dengan memukul kepala bocah itu sambil berkata…

"Rinto-Chan Baka! Baka! Baka!" di susul gempa lokal berskala kecil yang mampu membuat pengelihatanku ikut bergetar. Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang di lakukan oleh seorang Valkyrie jika sedang kesal karena lama menunggu kepada sang Archangel saat ia kembali, karena aku tetap berdiri membelakangi mereka.

Berkali-kali ku dengar suara pukulan, beton remuk, erangan si _Shota_ itu dan... jeritan rajawali? Owh, gadis yang liar ternyata. Tapi tak bisa melakukan apapun karena senyum sinis yang sejak tadi mengendap di bibirku kini mengembang sempurna bercampur rasa menggelitik yang membuat tubuhku seolah mati rasa. Selain itu, aku memang tidak memiliki niat menolongnya sama sekali. Momen-momen inilah yang ku sebut dengan hangatnya sebuah keluarga. Ha ha ha, terima kasih untuk camilannya, _Shota._

"Kamu mengapa lama sekali?! Aku sampai khawatir menunggumu!"

"Ma-Maaf Lenka-Chan…"

"Aku sampai hampir menghabiskan seribu pisang agar bisa tenang!"

"Ampun! Jangan pukul kepalaku lagi!"

"Jika aku sampai gemuk dan tidak bisa terbang lagi, apa kau mau tanggung jawab, hah?!"

"Gwaaa!"

Oke-oke, Gadis remaja memang yang terbaik. Mereka sangat mudah meluapkan perasaan mereka apa lagi untuk tipe _childish_ seperti Lenka. Tetapi maaf Lenka, Aku belum ingin kehilangan salah satu pion terbaikku, jadi terpaksa aku harus menyudahi kesenanganmu.

"Hei Gumiya, bersembunyi di mana kau, tunjukkan dirimu dan hentikan si rajawali sebelum si walet mati tanpa di sadari olehnya." Perintahku pada si _Dryad_ bermata empat berambut hijau, yang baru ku sadari kalau dia lah dalang di balik ratusan pisang yang entah datang dari mana. Mengendalikan tanaman dan memiliki beberapa sifat tanaman adalah kemampuan makhluk ini. Pantas saja sejak tadi ada yang terasa aneh, mengapa di tempat penuh beton aku mencium bau tanah.

"Huh, lagi-lagi seperti ini, Rinto benar-benar seorang kakak yang malang, tapi ia cukup tangguh juga, di hajar seperti itu, kalau aku sendiri pasti sudah mengidap _Gynophobia_" komentar sebuah kepala yang tiba-tiba muncul di permukaan lantai beton beberapa kaki di depanku.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara, tenangkan dia atau aku akan menjadikanmu kayu bakar untuk malam ini" ucapku dingin sambil menginjaknya. Dia melenguh pelan, lalu mulai mengeluarkan seluruh tubuhnya dari balik beton sambil menggerutu dan berjalan menghampiri Lenka yang hendak membanting Rinto dengan gaya pegulat pro.

"Lenkaaa-chaaan…" serunya seperti merayu anak kecil, dan uniknya, di sambut suara imut menjijikkan dari Lenka. Apa aku sedang menonton sebuah iklan produk camilan?!

"Iiiyaaa…"

"Gumiya Nii-Chan punya yang baru loh…" baru? ia hanya mengeluarkan sebuah pisang seukuran lengan dari balik rompinya. Apa yang baru dari itu, itu hanya pisang. Tapi sepertinya, bagi Lenka, selama itu pisang, itu akan menjadi benda yang selalu terlihat baru di matanya. benar saja, gadis itu langsung menoleh dengan mata berbinar dan senyum lebar… sekaligus yang terburuk bagiku karena itu… _Moe_ _Attack! _Memalukan, aku sampai harus segera mengalihkan wajahku untuk menahan rasa mual di perutku yang semakin menggila.

"Apa? Pisang?" balas gadis itu, masih dengan suaranya yang mengerikan.

"Tapi turunin Rinto dulu yah" dan setelah Gumiya memintanya, seketika itu juga dia melempar Rinto sembarangan seperti gadis kecil yang bosan dengan bonekanya. Lalu berlari-lari kecil seolah tengah berada di ladang bunga menghampiri Gumiya, dan mengambil pisang tersebut. Tidak mempedulikan bagaimana nasib Rinto yang entah sekarang mendarat di mana.

"Gu-Gumiya Nii-chan" gumamnya menatap Gumiya lekat-lekat.

"Lenka-Chan…" bisik Gumiya. Terima kasih dengan kelebihan inderaku, aku bisa mendengar suara dari mulutnya yang hanya bergerak seperti ikan. Eh, tunggu, apa maksud dari semua ini? jangan bilang kalau aku sedang menonton iklan yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi salah satu adegan mesra di mana gadis _Harpy_ akan mencium pangeran _Dryad_ karena telah memberinya sebuah pisang raksasa (?) di bawah cahaya bulan purnama di atas atap seperti dalam sebuah manga _shoujo_ _fantasy_!

Cih, aku benar-benar bisa gila jika terus berada di tempat ini. lihat saja, wajah mereka saling berdekatan sekarang.

"Gumiya Nii-Chan…" ucap Lenka lirih dengan pipi yang mulai bersemu merah jambu dan mata yang terlihat seperti sedang terhipnotis, pasti setelah ini ia akan berkata... "ada upil"

eh, ada upil?

"U-Upil?" ulang si kepala rumput dengan sebelah mata berdenyut-denyut. Tidak menduga serangan balik (?) dari si pirang berekor kuda ini. ia hanya bisa menepuk jidat lalu memijit-mijitnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin sekarang terlihat muram. "Sial, aku kalah taruhan. Pasti si _Vampire_ maniak terong itu akan memerasku sampai tidak bisa berbuah selama satu musim" gerutunya sambil terisak.

Vampire maniak terong ya? Tidak salah lagi, Kamui Gakupo, cerdik juga dia. Lenka adalah gadis paling _childish_ untuk usianya, tuan sok keren itu saja tidak bisa menodai pikiran polos makhluk kuning itu, pasti dia memanfaatkan Gumiya yang suka tantangan untuk bertaruh apakah dia bisa melakukan sesuatu ─yang tidak ingin ku tahu─ pada gadis super polos yang di kepalanya hanya ada pisang selain Rinto, untuk memenuhi hobinya mengoleksi terong (?)

Huff… mengapa orang-orang berpotensi seperti mereka memiliki sifat dan kegemaran yang tidak wajar? Tapi terserah, asal mereka bisa mewujudkan keinginan balas dendamku, biarpun memiliki tingkat kecerdasan di bawah rata-rata…

"Ini jari… ini es krim… dari pada gigit jari, mending gigit es krim"

Grrr, jika tuhan masih sudi mendengarku, aku pasti akan membanting kepalaku berkali-kali sambil berdoa agar mereka semua sembuh dari ketidakwarasan yang mulai membawa pengaruh buruk pada kesehatan otakku. Suara ceria nan idiot barusan, hanya satu orang yang ku ketahui memilikinya.

"Yuki-Otoko, Shion Kaito" panggilku sambil mendongak ke arah si manusia salju yang melayang di atas kepalaku. benar saja, dengan santainya dia melahap es krim batangan di tangannya.

"Di mana? Di mana dia?"

"Itu kau"

"Oh aku, ada apa Ojii-Sama?"

"Bagus, kau mengingat siapa aku"

"Tentu saja, Kaito kan anak yang pintar"

"Terserah, sekarang turun dari atas sana, lelehan es krim mu berjatuhan di kepalaku" jujur, dia benar-benar menjatuhkan lelehan es krim rasa mint tersebut. Aih, seseorang, ingatkan aku untuk mencuci rambt ketika pulang nanti.

"Ojii-Sama juga ingin es krim?" tawarnya yang mulai turun sambil menodongkan Es Krim batangan kepadaku.

"Tidak, terima kasih" tolakku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan otakku sepertimu. Pasti radang dingin karena kebanyakan makan es krim telah membuat semua jaringan syarafmu rusak. Tidak heran jika kau sekarang menjadi Bakaito.

x-X-x

Rencanaku untuk menemui Miku Hatsune dan menerornya menjadi berantakan dalam hitungan detik. Sial, mengapa hampir semuanya ada di sini? Mulai dari Lenka…_"Apakah… Rinto baik-baik saja…?"_ itu yang ia katakan saat datang pertama kali kemari. Entah bagaimana ia bisa menemukanku? Lalu, Gumiya, yang rupanya sedang membuntuti Lenka karena taruhannya dengan si _Vampire _kolektor terong. Di susul "penampakan" Kaito yang mengaku tersesat saat kembali pulang ke persembunyian kami.

Dan terakhir, si tuan _Vampire, _Kamui Gakupo yang datang menagih janji bersama Luki, si _Elf. _Mereka berdua penasaran kenapa ada suara kami semua di atas gedung ini ketika kembali dari berbelanja untuk persediaan. Lalu memutuskan untuk memeriksanya.

"Putri dari Prof. Mikuo Hatsune akan datang!"

"Iya, jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta penyambutan?"

"Wah, benar sekali!"

"Setuju!"

Benar-benar GAGAL… berkali-kali aku memberi mereka tatapan membunuh, tapi tak satupun menggubris, bahkan si Bakaito bertanya apa aku sedang sakit mata? selanjutnya, dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing, atap gedung tua inipun kini tidak lagi terlihat menyeramkan seperti sebelumnya.

Sebuah meja kayu besar lengkap bersama kursi-kursinya menyembul dari lantai beton, lalu beragam buah-buahan segar di persiapkan di atasnya oleh Gumiya. Kaito membantunya dengan membuat gelas-gelas kaca es yang tipis tapi keras lengkap bersama botolnya, yang kemudian di isi perasan buah oleh Rinto dan Lenka menggunakan angin puyuh kecil yang mereka ciptakan di antara kedua telapak tangan mereka untuk memeras sekaligus memasukkan perasan tersebut. Dan Luki yang menguasai berbagai macam sihir pelindung, menciptakan bulatan-bulatan cahaya seperti kunang-kunang sehingga beterbangan memenuhi tempat ini.

"Dengan begini, kita akan berpesta!"

"Hore!"

Pekik mereka bersahut-sahutan tanpa peduli padaku. Ah, mungkin sebaiknya aku menenangkan diri saja sejenak, pikirku seraya menyeret kaki dengan malas dari tempat ini. kepalaku serasa ingin pecah sekarang. Aku datang kemari untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Miku Hatsune setelah berjumpa kembali dengan mimpi buruknya di dunia nyata, bukan sekelompok _Fantasinian_ yang membuatku gila dan ingin muntah!

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Awalnya author ingin membuat chapter ini sesuram chapter satu, tapi karena khayalan author yang tiba-tiba berkelok kelok ala orang mabok. chapter yang surem pun jungkir balik jadi humor garing, semoga OC author tidak OOC di sini. Terima kasih untuk readers yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. Buat **s****aki-chan, rahma mizuki **dan **Laila Sakatori 24, **terima kasih atas reviewnya... m(_ _)m

Beelzebub : "Uda seneng ente gan? he? tapi apa ga kependekan nih cerita? di baca juga rasanya ngebut banget, = . =a"

A/N : sewot aja lu, makanya bantuin mikir, = 3 =

Beelzebub : "Minta di bantuin? gopek dulu dong" #pak-ogah-mode

A/N : susah kalau punya pet bisanya cuma ngoceh #facepalm


	7. Ding Dong

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**Ding-Dong  
**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;  
**

warn : translated soc-fic

.

.

.

"_Ding-dong, Hurry, open the door,_

_I have come for you, Trying to hide from me is futile."_

Ku senandungkan lagu ini hanya dalam iringan langkah kaki di lorong gelap satu arah. Membayangkan bahwa akulah _Yokai_ yang memburu sepasang kakak-beradik di balik kisah lagu ini, Gadis kecil berpakaian putih dengan rok berenda bermandi peluh, tanpa henti berlari berada di depanku. Berbelok ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan, ke kiri sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang, dan bertanya dalam hati, apakah aku sudah berada cukup dekat dengannya? Sungguh menyenangkan.

Seringai sadis merobek mulutku menjadi dua layaknya bentuk bibir boneka kain yang tercabik. Bola mataku membulat lebar, serasa tidak sabar ingin keluar dari rongga mata untuk menggelinding mengikuti langkah kecil sepasang kaki mungilnya. Aku berjalan santai, menyusuri jejak yang di tinggalkan di lantai berdebu dan jeritan histeris yang bergema di telingaku tanpa henti.

"_Ding-dong, Hurry, open the door, _

_I have come for you, It's already too late to run, dear."_

Lanjutku menyanyikan deretan lirik selanjutnya. Tetap mengikutinya, menjaga jarak darinya., bersembunyi dalam kepekatan bayangan yang mengungkung sepanjang jalan. Gadis itu tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan diri selain tetap menapakkan kaki sejauh yang ia bisa, sepanjang napas menyangga pundi-pundi udara dalam rongga dadadnya, sekuat jeritan pilu yang membuatku semakin menelan ludah saat mendengarnya.

Ia menoleh padaku untuk kesekian kali, kemudian kembali memutar kepalanya sembari meneriakkan _Nii-Chan_, _tolong aku! _Sebelum jatuh dan merintih karena pergelangan kakinya terkilir. Masih belum menyerah, gadis kecil segera bangkit. Menjauhkan diri dariku meski harus terseok dan menahan perih. Aku tak bisa menahan imajinasiku yang liar ini lagi, tawa beratku pun lepas begitu saja, menggema lantang mengguncang kerapatan udara.

Aku dan _dia_ masih menikmati permainan ini, ini bukan lagi _Hide and Seek_. Ini adalah _Play Tag_ sekarang, dan itu berarti jika aku mendapatkan-_nya_, maka sepenuhnya ia akan menjadi milikku. Hmm, mungkin kata-kataku ini terkesan seperti seorang _pedhopilia_, jadi, bagaimana kalau, ia akan sepenuhnya menjadi menu makan malamku hari ini? Ku dengar dari beberapa _Corrupted,_ tekstur daging anak manusia itu lembut, berasa manis madu dan darahnya bagai gulali.

Tapi sayang, gadis kecil ini hanya refleksi di mataku saja, sedikit hiburan untuk menenangkan diri dari rasa emosi yang kutimbun karena kejadian di atas atap. Seandainya ia adalah sebuah kenyataan, bukan sekedar khayalan semu, mungkin, tidak ada salahnya untuk sekali-kali mencoba, bukan?

"_Peering through your window, Our eyes met out of pure luck,_

_You're too frozen in fear, I want to see you up close."_

Ah, betapa nikmatnya. Setiap lirik lagu di dalam rongga kepalaku sungguh terasa bagai ekstasi. Hampir-hampir aku kehilangan kesabaran melihat bagaimana fatamorgana yang ku ciptakan menipu diriku sendiri. Begitu hidup, begitu nyata. tanpa aku sadari sebagian dariku yang asli terekspos dengan sendirinya di tempat yang bahkan tak satupun arwah ku lihat berlalu lalang. Sungguh konyol, sampai sebegitukah aku terobsesi pada gadis itu? pada Miku Hatsune? Mungkin benar. Ah, mengapa tidak aku ganti saja si gadis kecil dengan gadis remaja berkuncir dua tersebut, mungkin permainan menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

"_Ding-dong, I am coming in now,_

_Hurry up and run, Let us play chase and have fun together."_

Bukankah sekarang lebih baik, seorang Miku Hatsune yang sedang ketakutan. Dengan mata _teal-emerald_ yang belum kulupakan keindahannya. Kulit pucat yang kontras dengan bibir mungilnya yang merah jambu. Figurnya yang terlihat rapuh karena postur ramping tubuhnya yang menawan. Serta jeritannya yang sama seperti malam itu, juga tidak ketinggalan ekspresi yang membuatku ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat.

Benar! Benar! Seperti itu, lari lah dariku seperti itu, angkat lututmu tinggi-tinggi. Lebarkan setiap jengkal kakimu. Secepat apapun, aku akan mengejarmu. Aku akan menjulurkan tanganku, meraihmu, merengkuhmu. Membuat setiap helai rambut-rambut halus di permukaan kulit seputih bias purnama malam ini meremang hingga hatiku puas.

"_Ding-dong, Now I have walked in here,_

_Make sure you hide well, We need to play a game of go seek."_

Miku-Chan? Miku-Chan? Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Miku-Chan? Tak ada jawaban berarti iya. Aku merasa benar-benar kehilangan kewarasan sekarang. Satu persatu pintu di lantai ini aku buka. Beberapa terlepas dari engselnya saat ku tarik paksa, beberapa jebol saat kakiku dengan beringas menendangnya dan tidak terhitung jumlah pintu yang hancur berkeping-keping saat kepalan tangan aku adu dengan permukaan berbahan kayu atau metal. Hanya untuk memastikan mataku pada isi ruangan yang kosong dan berantakan karena di telantarkan begitu saja.

"_The clear sound of footsteps, You can be heard throughout your house, _

_And your trembling breathing, Is echoing around this room."_

Aku berjalan sempoyongan menyusuri lantai ini. Aku tidak dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi aku juga tidak bisa di katakan sadar seratus persen. Kedua lenganku bergelayut malas mengikuti gerakan tubuhku yang sedikit membungkuk sesekali oleng ke samping kanan dan kiri. Mulutku tidak berhenti mengeluarkan suara tawa nyaring yang lebih terdengar seperti cicitan kelelawar bercampur keletuk riang dua rahang yang saling bertumbukan.

Belokan demi belokan ku lewati, ruangan demi ruangan ku amati, hingga akhirnya mataku tertuju pada satu-satunya pintu yang terlihat masih utuh. Bola mataku yang hitam sekali lagi membulat, iris biru terangku berkontraksi. Gagang pintu yang berjarak cukup jauh kini terlihat bagai di perbesar berkali-kali. Aku berjalan menghampiri. Kali ini aku memperlakukan satu-satunya pintu yang tersisa ini layaknya sebuah pintu.

_You need to learn how to hide … (I see you…) You need to learn how to hide … (I see you…)_

_You need to learn how to hide… (I see you…) Oh look, I can see your hair..._

Ku putar perlahan knob berbentuk bulat berlawanan arah jarum jam. Ku buka perlahan dan ku intip isi ruangan ini. Sepertinya sebuah ruangan pribadi. Cukup luas dengan sederetan kaca jendela yang telah pecah sehingga sinar rembulan bisa masuk dengan leluasa tanpa harus terhalang benda bening yang seharusnya ada di sana. Untuk sejenak, laguku berhenti di sini.

Ku amati lebih detail lagi, di tengah-tengahnya, sebuah benda berbentuk kotak, berkaki empat dan berwarna hitam kusam karena tertutup debu terpajang begitu saja, selebihnya tidak ada. Ku buka pintu lebih lebar lagi lalu ku langkahkan kaki menghampiri benda itu. Dan setelah aku berjalan ke sisi lainnya untuk mengamati lebih jauh, rupanya benda tadi hanya sebuah piano tua.

Sedikit penasaran, ku hampiri dan ku buka penutup tuts alat musik itu. Menekan satu demi satu deretan balok putih dan beberapa balok hitam yang di susun dengan jarak beberapa kotak antara satu dengan lainnya. Secara berurutan, suara khas alat musik itupun mengalir memasuki lubang telingaku.

Sekali lagi, Ku lantunkan lagu favoritku yang tadi terhenti, di temaram cahaya malam purnama. Di temani sebuah piano tua yang kutemukan berada satu lantai di bawah atap. Ku biarkan Jari-jari ku bermain liar pada deretan tuts putih yang berjejer rapi di hadapanku. Waktunya pertunjukan.

"_Knock, knock, I'm outside your room now,_

_I am coming in, I won't bother to ask permission._

_Knock, knock, I am inside your room,_

_Show me where you are, This game will surely be ending soon._

_I check under your bed, Located beside your table,_

_There's no sign of movement, Next, I guess, I'll try your closet…_

_(Ding-dong, oh look, here you are…)_

Berbagai luapan rasa yang tumpah dalam iringan melodi, bercampur dengan desir angin dan jeritan gagak membuat rambut-rambut halus di tubuhku serasa berdiri. Sensasi ngeri menggelitik, dingin mencabik, dan selimut kegelapan yang mampu menyulut halusinasi bagi mereka yang takut akan kesendirian, membuat seringai wajahku semakin menari-nari.

Membuatku membayangkan, bagaimana jika gadis itu di sini? Di tempatku sekarang ini, sendirian? Tidak, berdua saja, denganku.

Bergidik ngeri tanpa daya, terduduk lemas di sudut ruangan, dengan sisa keberanian sekecil lilin yang bisa lenyap hanya dengan sekali hembusan nafas. Rasanya aku ingin membuka mataku lebar-lebar untuk bisa menangkap dan merekam momen menakjubkan seperti itu dalam kepalaku!

"_Ding-dong, You were here all the time, (You're it)_

_Ding-dong, I have found you now, (Now you're it)_

_Ding-dong, That must mean I've won (Now you're it)_

_Ding-dong, Time for your demise._

_(Ding-dong, The game has finished, No one's left…_

_Ding-dong, Goodbye, everyone…)_

Lagu ini pun akhirnya selesai ku mainkan. Tak ada tepuk tangan meriah, tak ada sorak sorai gembira. Namun ku dapati sesuatu yang lebih membuatku… antusias. Aku mencium aroma bunga yang sangat familiar, satu orang saja yang ku tahu memilikinya. Bukan hanya itu, rupanya ia membawa aroma lain bersamanya. Aroma yang sangat aku nanti-nantikan kedatangannya…

"Miku-Chan, sepertinya suara piano tadi ada di ruangan ini. Pasti dia ada di sini. Selain SeeU, tidak ada lagi yang begitu suka menyanyikan lagu ini"

"T-Tunggu, Lily Nee-chan, jangan jalan cepat-cepat, aku takut"

"Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa."

"Sungguh?"

Decit pintu yang sebelumnya tak ku hiraukan saat masuk kemari, kali ini menyita pendengaranku. Aroma yang tadi hanya merambat samar-samar di kelembaban udara, sekarang menguar bagai kabut bergulung-gulung di sekelilingku.

"Ding Dong" dan **lagu ini** pun **sekali lagi** **kumainkan.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

A/N : Terpikir kalau dalam bulan ini ada halloween, jadi teringat lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh SeeU. Umm, horror-nya kurang terasa ya? Thanks buat **rahma mizuki **dan **Laila ****Sakatori 24** yang memberikan review dan masih sedia mengikuti fic acakadut author, XD.

n _ na

Soal macam-macam makhluk mithologi, itu karena terlalu doyan baca, nonton sampai iseng-iseng cari infonya di web dan wikipedia, jadi lumayan tahu tentang dewa-dewi, monster, spirit dan sejenisnya. Cuma dalam cerita ini author hanya mengambil yang cukup familiar aja dan setidaknya mudah di cari referensinya atau apalah #plak :ditabokBeelz:, kan mitologi ada banyak, bejibun, iseng buka dewa-dewi _Greek_ aja nyantolnya kemana aja. = 3 ="a

Beelzebub : "ini namanya DEGRADASI, ckckckck, di liat-liat _writing-style_ agan nurun tajem nih dari chapter ke chapter"

A/N : ' - 'a... gue kira cuma gue doang Beelz

Beelzebub : "Ya, emang ente doang lah, siapa lagi yang bikin fic ini? = . ="


	8. Redemption, Reunion

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**Re-**

**-demption- / -Union-  
**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Miku-Chan, sepertinya suara piano tadi ada di ruangan ini. Pasti dia ada di sini. Selain SeeU, tidak ada lagi yang begitu suka menyanyikan lagu ini" seru Lily yang begitu bersemangat sembari menarik pergelangan tanganku yang sudah ia lakukan sejak kami melompat masuk ke dalam gedung ini, bertepatan dengan berakhirnya suara denting piano berirama asing yang terdengar cukup manjur untuk membuat bulu kudukku berdiri sepanjang langkahku menuju satu-satunya pintu utuh di sini.

Jujur, aku merasakan keganjilan yang belum bisa ku terka itu apa. Bermula dari perkataan Lily bahwa ada seseorang di dekat kami setelah mengendus udara dan mempertajam pendengaran telinga runcing di kepalanya. Lalu, kondisi lantai ke enam dari tempat kami pertama kali menginjakkan kaki yang begitu berbeda dari lima lantai sebelumnya ─bagai baru di hempas badai atau kurang lebih itulah pendapatku ketika melihat setiap pintu hancur dengan ruangan acak-acakan di baliknya. Dan terakhir, lagu aneh yang berkumandang saat kami menemukan sebuah pintu yang masih utuh di ujung lorong.

"T-Tunggu, Lily Nee-chan, jangan jalan cepat-cepat, aku takut" protesku yang hanya mendapat jawaban singkat darinya agar aku tidak terlalu khawatir ketika ia tiba-tiba melepas jemarinya dari ku, dan berjalan menghampiri pintu yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

"Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa." ia mulai meraih knob kemudian memutarnya perlahan.

"Sungguh?" tanyaku lagi setelah aku berhasil menyusulnya, dia mengangguk. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan semua keraguan dan mencoba meyakinkan diri pada kata-katanya. Toh, dia juga sudah membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak memiliki niatan buruk padaku dengan menyelamatkanku dari incaran _lesser demon_ yang tak ku tahu mengapa mereka mengejarku.

Dan hal itu mengingatkanku kembali pada sosok yang masih ku yakini sebagai "Kagamine Rin". Lily sebelumnya berkata bahwa satu-satunya dari _Dark Being _yang menjadi sekutu mereka lah yang meminta mereka berdua untuk datang. Maka, sudah seharusnya aku memenuhi keinginan siapapun dia untuk bertemu denganku sekaligus bentuk terima kasihku karena telah mempertemukanku dengan "Rin".

Namun, begitu sosok di balik pintu yang menjadi garis pembatas kami dengannya tersingkap,

"_Ding-dong, Hurry, open the door,"_

dan lagu aneh sebelumnya kembali mengalun saat kaki ku melangkah masuk,

"_I have come for you, Trying to hide from me is futile."_

Saat itu juga aku menyadari bahwa aku telah membuat sebuah kesalahan. Tuxedo hitam yang di kenakan sosok lelaki misterius itu, rambut putih keperakan yang bergelayut mengikuti keagresifan gerakan tubuh ketika sepuluh jemari menjelajahi balok-balok tuts piano, lalu tawa sinis di antara senandung lirik yang di nyanyikan…

"Selamat datang, kita bertemu lagi, Miku Hatsune,"

Datar berbisik, dingin mendesis. Rasa takut dan jijik yang terakhir kali di berikannya padaku malam itu, hingga ku merasa seperti dalam cengkeraman suatu tenaga luar biasa, dan setiap simpul syaraf di balik setiap inci kulitku di lucuti hingga tak bersisa ─sama seperti sekarang ini─, mana mungkin aku bisa lupa?

Seketika itu juga ku ingin menjerit sekuat tenaga. Aku ingin berbalik dan berlari sejauh kedua kaki ini mampu melangkah. Ini tak bisa kupercaya, sungguh mustahil! Tapi aku hanya bisa terpaku di atas kedua lututku, sementara permainan musik yang di mainkan menjadi semakin liar membombardir gendang telinga tanpa ampun lagi. Aku sudah menduga ada yang salah sejak Lily menuntunku menuju suara piano misterius di luar pintu ini, yang mana bagiku lebih seperti latar pengiring opera bertema gothik begitu jarak kami dan tujuan hanya tersisa beberapa langkah.

"sebulan tak berjumpa, kau masih tetap semenarik saat kita bertemu"

Dia yang berbalut tuxedo dan duduk bak seorang maestro pianis orkestra di depanku kini perlahan memalingkan wajah, tetapi bukan sekedar memalingkan wajah, sebab dia memelintir kepalanya sendiri seratus delapan puluh derajat kebelakang. Sehingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas… sebuah wajah mengerikan bak topeng porselen dengan bagian bibir hancur terpecah, rongga mulut hitam menganga dan soket mata kosong bersimbah darah.

Tentu saja, jantungku berdebar tidak karuan tanpa di perintah. Seumpama benda berdetak ini memiliki keinginan sendiri, pasti ia akan mencabut diri dan meloncat keluar dari kerongkonganku begitu sosok di depanku bersorak gembira seperti menemukan mainan lama yang terkubur dalam kotak waktu masa kecilnya.

"Ha ha ha, tetap seperti itu Miku Hatsune!" ia berseru, beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sepasang lengan yang di gunakan untuk memainkan balok-balok putih alat musik di hadapannya masih menari riang, seolah mereka memiliki mata dan pikiran masing-masing yang bergerak dengan kompleks dan harmoni.

"Aku tahu kamu bukanlah seorang gadis yang akan pingsan dengan begitu mudah melihat semua ini" memiringkan kepala yang sudah melenceng jauh dari posisi wajar padaku, ia menegakkan postur tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, suara putus urat-urat daging di ikuti bunyi pembuluh nadi dan vena yang pecah, bergema nyaring berkecipak entah dari mana asalnya. Lalu ia berbalik badan ke arahku sembari memperbaiki letak kepala dengan dua lengan yang sekarang berupa kerangka saja. Kali ini aku menyadari, dari mana suara tadi berasal.

"Miku chan, jangan tunjukkan ketakutanmu padanya" bisik Lily yang hampir ku lupakan kalau ia masih di sampingku dan mencoba membuatku tenang. Aku melirik sekilas padanya, gadis ini masih tersenyum ceria. "kau boleh tidak percaya padaku" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu menatap dia yang ada di depanku "tapi sebenarnya _The Forgotten One_ benci dengan wajah perempuan yang imut" tutupnya.

Apa dia tengah mempermainkanku? Yang benar saja?! mustahil makhluk seperti itu membenci hal sederhana semacam itu! aku memejam mata lalu menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat sebagai ungkapan bahwa aku memang tidak percaya sama sekali pada ucapannya. Air mataku mulai merembes dari celah-celah pelupuk dan ku tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

Saat itu lah ku dengar Lily menjerit, suara tembok remuk di hantam sesuatu dengan keras, lalu di susul gerutuan gadis berambut pirang itu yang tidak jelas tentang "Aku lupa kalau dia melepas matanya" atau semacamnya. Kemudian sesuatu bertekstur keras dan dingin menyentuh daguku, membuatku terbelalak hanya untuk mendapati makhluk mengerikan ini sedang mengamati ekspresi putus asa di wajahku.

"Bagus, Miku Hatsune," ucapnya, sementara lelehan hangat berlompa-lomba menuruni pipiku setalah pelupuk mataku terbuka lebar-lebar. Hembusan hawa dingin dari mulut yang terdeformasi itu seketika bisa kurasakan tengah merayap di wajahku, membuat bola mataku semakin membulat sempurna karena rasa ngeri luar biasa "tataplah aku hingga rasa yang menggelitik ini terpuaskan"

Dia kembali tertawa, mencengkeram garis rahangku dan menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Kau tahu, aroma tubuhmu itu sangat menggoda" menjijikkan, apa maksud ucapan itu! apa dia akan… "aku bisa mencium bau manis darah yang bersembunyi di tiap sumsum tulangmu hingga kau memucat seperti ini" …memakanku? apa ku datang menemuinya untuk menjadi santapan makan malamnya? Lily… tolong aku… jauhkan dia dariku, kumohon.

"Hei tuan sok seram"

"Lily?!"

"Coba lihat apa yang ku temukan?"

Entah apa yang Lily lakukan saat ini, makhluk bernama _Dark Being_ ini membuat pandanganku hanya tertuju padanya sehingga ku tak bisa memperhatikan sekelilingku. Namun tiba-tiba dia meronta dan melepas cengkeramannya dari ku setelah Lily memanggilnya dan membuatnya tersentak, mengacak-ngacak rambut dan meremas kepala tanpa henti, sebelum jatuh ke lantai seperti orang yang meringkuk sehabis di pukuli.

"Sentuh lagi Miku chan dan kamu akan mendapat 'dosis ekstra' dari suster Lily" ancam Lily yang sekarang bisa ku lihat tengah menggenggam dua ekor tarantula mengeliat-geliat di masing-masing tangannya. Berbeda dengan tarantula biasa yang ku tahu dari buku-buku bacaan. Bagian _ekor_ sedikit lonjong, terdapat titik merah dengan cincin biru melingkar di sekelilingnya. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan…

"Bereng…" makhluk yang berguling di depanku ini hendak mengumpat tapi kembali meronta "kembalikan mataku!" teriaknya geram.

"Lily…" aku terperangah begitu mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dia genggam.

"Benar Miku-chan, ini adalah bagian tubuh yang menjadi kelemahannya, sepasang mata" ucap _lycan_ itu sambil tertawa riang, dan lagi-lagi makhluk ini menjerit bahkan semakin keras dan berat suaranya. Seperti binatang buas. "_The Forgotten One,_ tubuhnya terdiri dari beberapa serangga dan parasit" jelasnya.

Lily lalu melempar salah satu tarantula kepada sosok itu. Serangga berukuran hampir menyamai telapak tangan itu segera berlari menuju inangnya, merambati wajah dan masuk ke dalam soket mata kirinya dengan suara yang menjijikkan. Makhluk itu berkedip beberapa kali, lalu menatap tajam ke arah Lily. "APA?!" hardik gadis itu, dan dia berdecih.

"Maaf untuk hal yang tidak di inginkan seperti ini ya, Miku chan, bocah ini memang perlu sedikit di beri pelajaran biar tidak macam-macam" ucap Lily kepadaku seraya menghampiriku, tetapi aku sedikit mengambil jarak darinya karena dia masih menggenggam seekor dari dua tarantula tadi. "Lihat, Lily _nee-chan_ tidak bohong kan, dia tidak akan tahan"

Sejenak aku mengerjab lalu mengalihkan perhatianku pada sosok anak laki-laki ini. napasnya seperti tersenggal bahkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, apa mungkin hanya dengan melihat senyuman Lily?

"_Gynophobia_" ucap gadis ini menyela pikiranku "kurang lebih itu yang dia alami, tapi sedikit aneh karena dia hanya menunjukkan reaksi seperti itu jika kita menunjukkan wajah yang _moe" _lalu dia termenung, menatapku usil "yah, Miku Chan bisa mencobanya sendiri untuk di jadikan semacam meteran imut" yang benar saja _nee-chan._

"Beraninya kalian menyamakanku dengan sebuah benda!" lihat, dia marah! Spontan saja aku segera memeluk Lily, aku tidak mau lagi dia menyerangku secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi.

x-X-x

"Jadi dia putri dari prof. Mikuo? Cantik sekali!" seorang _Harpy _yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Lenka Kagamine, saudara kembar sosok yang mirip dengan "Rin", berseru. Dia terus menatapku dengan polosnya. Entah mengapa, tapi dia juga terlihat hampir sama seperti Len, jika saja rambut panjang yang di kuncir itu tidak ada padanya dan fakta bahwa dia adalah perempuan.

"Silakan di nikmati" kali ini seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata menawarkanku beragam hidangan yang ada. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hijau rumput dan berkacamata. Memakai hem putih di balik rompi hitam yang di kenakannya juga celana hitam dan sepatu berwarna serupa. "tidak usah malu-malu" lanjutnya.

Lagi-lagi, anak laki-laki ini pun memiliki kesamaan dengan salah satu temanku yang terbunuh malam itu, Gumi. Namun dengan penampilan dan versi yang berbeda. Lily berkata dia adalah seorang _dryad_, atau semacam peri tumbuhan dan orang yang mempersiapkan semua jamuan.

"Jangan takut, kami di sini tidak memiliki niat buruk apapun padamu" sekarang seorang pria tampan berambut merah jambu tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku. Ia tersenyum seraya menuangkan jus lemon yang bisa ku kenali aromanya ke dalam gelas es milikku. Sekilas, bayangan wajah luka seolah terpantul padanya. Aku sedikit tertegun lalu menggelengkan kepala karena malu saat ia memperhatikanku yang tampak melamun memandanginya. saat ia berlalu ke tempat duduknya, aku melihat sepasang teringa runcing mendatar dari sosok itu.

"Namanya Luki Megurine" aku terbelalak tak percaya saat Lily di sampingku membisikkan marga itu, lalu menatapnya penuh tanya "dia seorang _Elf_ yang tampan bukan?" aku tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang di ucapkannya barusan. Apa ini? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa aku seperti melihat mereka di sini, apakah ini yang di maksud oleh Rin saat ia berkata jika suatu saat kami akan kembali bersama? Benarkah kejadian yang di maksud olehnya benar-benar terjadi saat ini juga?

"Hatsune _san_? Apakah kamu sejak tadi ada di sini?" dan sosok yang begitu memiliki kesamaan dengannya kini menampakkan diri, mengambil tempat duduk di depanku dan tersenyum memandangiku "Maaf, tadi adikku memintaku mengambil sesuatu untuknya di rumah jadi tidak menyadari kalau kamu sudah datang" ucapnya seraya bertopang dagu.

Aku tersenyum padanya, mengukir tawa di bibirku dan berkata seraya menghapus air mata haru yang berdesakan di balik mataku, "Tidak" isakku tanpa bisa ku tahan lagi "Lily baru saja mengantarku ke sini, Rin"

"Hey, dia memanggilmu apa?" seorang berambut ungu menyikutnya pelan. dia yang sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan yang ku berikan, mengerjap dan menatap pria berkulit pucat itu dengan tidak suka.

"Apa sih kau, terong! Mau tahu aja" sungutnya.

"Rin? Bukannya itu terdengar seperti perempuan?" celetuk Lenka di sampingnya. Dia pun melenguh dan terlihat seperti hampir menangis, lucu sekali.

"Diam kau, Lenka! Itu bukan apa-apa!"

"Itu karena Miku Chan menganggap Rinto sebagai teman dekat masa kecilnya, perempuan yang imut"

"Lily!"

Dan di malam ini, akhirnya aku bisa kembali merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama lenyap dari genggamanku... sekali lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : terima kasih bagi yang telah mereview dan terlebih memasukkan cerita ini ke dalam list favorit dan alert meski telah lama terbengkalai. maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan karena memang, melanjutkan kembali fic lama butuh konsentrasi lebih untuk author yang hanya mengarang tanpa kerangka cerita pasti. apa lagi ini adalah _Part Miku_ yang... yah... semakin sulit, n_na

Beelzebub:"loncat-loncat terus, bikin fic kok ga pernah fokus, -_- "

maklum lah Beelz, kayak lu ga tau gue aja.

Beelzebub:"berapa lama ente kecebur FFn gan? masa ga ada perubahan malah kemunduran, kemundruan mental pula"

asem lu! /ngacungin raket listrik/


	9. The Devil Never Cry

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**The Devil Never Cry  
**

******;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kacau! Semua benar-benar di luar kendali. Jika saja bukan karena mereka, jika bukan karena kenyataan bahwa aku bergantung kepada mereka, jika bukan kelemahan konyol yang membuatku tak jauh beda bodohnya dengan mereka, malam purnama ini pasti telah ku jadikan surga. Surga ku. Di mana hanya ada aku dan bidadari bernama Hatsune Miku yang gemetar ketakutan dalam dekapanku. Bidadari jelita menggigil saat kerangka lengan melingkar di pinggulnya, melenyapkan jarak di antara aku dan dia. Dia menjerit kecil, dia menangis, terbelalak namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti permainanku untuk menjadikannya sebuah boneka. Ku hirup wangi aliran kehidupan di balik leher seputih pualam layaknya sebuah cerutu berharga. Ku bisikkan segala hal yang ku gemari sekaligus yang ia takuti, serta apa yang kuharapkan darinya. Membuatnya semakin terpuruk dalam tarian nadi, iringan jantung berketuk menggila, udara yang semakin menipis di balik jeruji diafragma.

Sungguh menyenangkan.

Tapi semua itu pupus! Ku terpaksa harus meredam segala kegilaan fantasi dalam gerusan geraham yang saling beradu menahan geramanku. Musik masih bertalu dari sepasang lengan yang ku tanggalkan di atas piano tua, namun sama sekali tidak bisa menghiburku. Amarah terlanjur meradang hingga ubun-ubun.

"Persetan!"

Kalap. Ku layangkan satu kepalan tangan pada kotak hitam berisi rangkaian dawai di hadapanku. Menghancurkannya dalam sekali hantam. Terima kasih untuk malam ini, sekarang kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Tak perlu lagi merana. Kutukan penantian abadi menunggu seseorang yang akan bersedia menggunakanmu lagi sekarang telah ku lenyapkan.

Ku hampiri bagian tubuhku yang menggeliat heran dengan sikapku. Mereka menggerutu dengan bahasa isyarat jari satu sama lain karena aku mengusik duet mereka. Ayolah anak-anak, waktu bermain sudah habis. Ku acuhkan apapun obrolan mereka dan kembali ku sarungkan pada tulang tempat mereka berasal. Kugerakkan sedikit hingga bunyi gemeretak bisa ku dengar, dan sekarang lebih baik.

Ah, mungkin soal gadis itu bisa ku hiraukan untuk sementara, yang jelas sekarang jiwa terpilih yang menjadi kunci penggerak utama _Titan Gate_ tersebut sudah berada dalam kuasa ku. Tak perlu lagi khawatir akan bala tentara yang akan mereka seret kemari. Di dimensi ini, mereka pasti akan ku lenyapkan.

Satu demi satu.

Sebagai balasan atas semua sikap mereka padaku selama ini. Mengasingkanku, memandangku bak sampah. Hama yang perlu di lenyapkan. Hanya karena aku, satu-satunya di antara mereka yang menyembunyikan seorang _Fallen Angel_, makhluk terbuang dari _Sanctuary_ para _Divine_. Para Arogan sejenis dengan mereka, namun berbeda rupa.

Bagi _Dark Being,_ _Fallen Angel_ adalah "barang" tak ternilai. Atau bisa disetarakan gunungan logam mulia. Mereka di jadikan budak para _Duke_, tidak sedikit juga bernasib menjadi hidangan mahal. Bagi yang sedikit lebih beruntung, setidaknya mereka menjadi "piaraan". Karena memang, makhluk dari kehidupan dalam gemerlap cahaya terbuang ke dasar _Chaotic Abyss_ adalah hal langka. Mereka tidak akan berakhir di tempat tinggalku berada jika bukan karena melanggar aturan para _Divine_ atau di singkirkan oleh sesamanya demi mendapat sebuah kedudukan serta status terpandang dan di akui oleh para cecunguk angkuh semacam _Cardinal Seven. _Konspirasi busuk di balik sosok sok suci dan mulia.

Semua _Fallen Angel,_ layaknya semua ras mereka, pada awalnya memiliki cahaya benderang bagai bintang, sayap seputih kapas dan cincin kesucian melayang bak mahkota di atas kepala mereka. Sebelum akhirnya cahaya itu di padamkan, sayap indah di nodai hingga menghitam legam, lambang kebanggaan di renggut dan mereka di buang bak rongsokan tak berguna.

x-X-x

Hikari. Shiroishino Hikari. Dialah _Fallen Angel_ yang ku temui saat ku bosan berdiam diri di kediaman besar keluargaku. _Mansion of Death._ Dia bersembunyi di balik rerimbunan mawar hitam berduri dengan pakaian yang terkoyak dan luka di sekujur tubuh. Dugaanku, selama ini dia menghindar dari kejaran para _lesser demon_ yang melihat keberuntungan di depan mata mereka.

Dia tampak lemah dan sepasang sayap di punggungnya tak memungkinkan lagi untuk di gunakan. Patah. Habis terkoyak. Bulu-bulu yang tersisa rontok berjatuhan, luka yang masih mengucurkan darah terlihat jelas. Jika aku seperti semua penghuni tempat terkutuk ini, mungkin aku akan berpikir bahwa aku telah menemukan seekor anjing di antara jeratan sulur tajam berduri, atau buah persik yang hanya bisa tumbuh di taman _sanctuary, _atau satu-satunya mawar putih yang mustahil bisa terkembang di antara kuncup-kuncup sehitam jelaga, sehingga bisa ku petik dan kulucuti kelopaknya hingga mati. Tapi aku tidak akan bernasib serupa makhluk ini jika aku sama memuakkannya dengan mereka. Hal yang mustahil terlintas di kepala _Dark Being_ adalah melihat _Fallen Angel_ bukan sebagai budak, hidangan, atau sekedar "piaraan", muncul di benakku.

Dia memandangi ku dengan wajah ketakutan setengah mati, mengeluarkan suara isakan sembari mencoba menyeret tubuh yang sudah di ambang batas. Aku berjalan menghampiri dengan tampang datar seperti orang-orang congkak di sekitarku, tak peduli apa yang ingin ia lakukan kemudian. Berdiri menjulang di depannya dan memperhatikannya untuk sejenak. Makhluk itu menundukkan wajah. Menyerah. _Lesser demon_ baginya saat ini sudah termasuk ancaman, apa lagi aku yang selalu menguarkan kabut hitam di matanya? Keturunan salah satu keluarga besar _Cardinal Seven._

"Bunuh aku…" gumamnya waktu itu. Ku terdiam, memicing. "terserah kau mau memakanku atau tidak. Aku tidak mau menjadi budak atau apapun yang ada di kepalamu!" lanjutnya lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih tinggi, bercampur isak tangis.

Tapi sayang, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal semacam itu di kepalaku. Ku berjongkok lalu memandangi berlian biru di matanya. '_Masih bercahaya?'_ atau memang kedua benda bening itu selalu lebih benderang dari para _succubi _dan _incubi_? Itulah pengamatan pertamaku pada sosok ternoda ini. Sejauh sejarah yang tertulis, hampir tidak ada satu pun _Fallen Angel_ masih memiliki, bahkan setitik pun, cahaya di diri mereka.

Makhluk ini segera berpaling dariku saat ku menatapnya barusan. Dariku? Heh? seorang darah biru di _Chaotic Abyss_?aku? di acuhkan? Sedikit geram, ku cengkeram dagunya dan memaksa bulatan biru itu kembali terfokus padaku. Ia mengerjab. Namun entahlah, emosiku tidak biasanya kembali stabil setelah memperoleh perlakuan demikian. Bibir merah jambu itu bergetar, tergigit. Kelopak mata menutup erat, air mata berjatuhan.

"Siapa namamu…" ucapku dingin. Dia tak mau bicara, ku ulang sekali lagi, dia semakin berani.

"Enyah saja kau! Makhluk menjijikkan!" ingin ku lepas rahang bawahnya saat itu juga, namun lagi-lagi…

"Ini yang ketiga kalinya" aku hanya menarik wajah makhluk ini lebih dekat padaku, mengampuninya "kau tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, bukan? Setidaknya kau memilih pilihan yang bijak dengan menghargai nyawamu sendiri karena aku bukan _lesser demon. _Aku bisa melakukan hal lebih buruk pada nyawamu, sekedar hanya mengupasnya dari raga"

Dia terbelalak, napasnya tercekat. Lalu ekspresi dan reaksi itu lenyap. Berganti penyerahan diri. Mutlak. "Shiroi…Shiroishino Hikari"

Aku pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

x-X-x

Sedikit kisah masa lalu. Hikari. Karena dia, aku di buang, di kucilkan, setelah harus menikmati dagingnya di hidangan pada malam di mana semua keluarga besar _Cardinal Seven_ di kumpulkan dalam pesta penjatuhan hukuman. Bahkan aku di pertontonkan pada kerangka tubuhnya yang di lekatkan di tiang salib, hanya menyisakan bagian kepala saja yang utuh, tertunduk menatap lantai _mansion, _setelah tirai merah di singkap dan semua orang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tepatnya tiga belas bulan setelah diam-diam ku menyembunyikannya di balik bayanganku, otoritasku sebagai bagian keluarga.

Aku tahu hidung mereka cukup tajam untuk bisa mengendus bangkai meski terkubur di perut bumi. Mungkin sebenarnya mereka telah tahu apa yang ku lakukan, membiarkanku senang sepuas hati, lalu mengolok-olokku dengan cara paling keji, sebagai si bungsu yang selalu di remehkan dan di pandang rendah serta bahan tertawaan.

Tahukah mereka bahwa hal itu adalah keputusan paling fatal? Tentu tidak. Hingga sebuah gulungan kuno _Fantasinian_ mengatakan bahwa kerajaan kegelapan akan diruntuhkan dan dilahirkan kembali oleh pertemuan cahaya yang meredup dan kegelapan yang mulai meremang. Serta orang yang menjadi korban pertamaku, pewaris gelar _Beelzebub, _kakak sulungku sendiri.

_Satu mata rantai telah putus jauh di masa lalu._

_Fantasinian, _sudah lama mereka bersitegang dengan dunia bawah. Kehadiranku di antara mereka tentu membawa angin segar akan harapan keseimbangan yang semakin rusak akibat kebrutalan kaumku sendiri. Meski aku termasuk di antara mereka. Ah apa peduliku. Aku akan membayar harga hidangan yang mereka suguhkan khusus untukku malam itu.

"Hei, tidak lapar?" aroma orang mati kucium dari tubuh makhluk yang mengusik waktu sendiriku kali ini. Satu-satunya makhluk aneh yang pernah sampai di gambarkan memilki kulit bersinar jika terpoles cahaya matahari. Padahal sebenarnya, dia akan lemas seperti siput menyeret cangkang sendiri sambil menguap berkali-kali.

"Ternyata hanya sebuah terong berjalan" sindir ku sambil tetap membelakanginya.

"Ayolah, mengapa semua memangilku terong? Adakah julukan yang lebih baik?" gerutunya. "bahkan gadis yang mirip bawang musim semi itu menertawaiku"

Miku menertawaimu? Aku bersyukur. "Baiklah, Om-om cabul lebih cocok untukmu" kali ini aku seperti mendengar suara benda jatuh membentur lantai.

"Selain terong dan om-om cabul?!" protesnya.

"Maaf Kamui, aku bukan orang tuamu, jadi aku tidak punya hak memberimu nama" simpel. Habis perkara. Kurasa dia akan pergi entah kemana lagi, dasar pengacau.

"Berdiri melamun memandang rembulan, huh?" kelebihan seseorang berpredikat _playboy_? Pertanyaan atau ungkapan yang sama pada satu tema pasti akan ia ulang-ulang dengan berbagai versi "cukup lama ku dengar kisah seorang _The Forgotten One_, namun ku tak pernah tahu siapa gerangan orang yang menjadi sumbu penyulut amukannya"

"Aku bukan orang yang akan membagi rahasia dengan mudah, Kamui" lebih tepatnya aku tak suka seseorang mencampuri urusanku "apa kau siap ku lenyapkan? Karena mustahil orang yang sudah mati untuk mengalami hal serupa dua kali"

Lelaki ini melenguh, mengabaikan ancamanku. "Setidaknya sesekali kau meluapkannya. Memendam terlalu lama bisa membuatmu sinting"

"Sinting? Aku sudah lama menjadi sinting, menjadi gila, tidak waras. Sebutkan saja satu persatu. Itu lah motor penggerak roda gigi bernama dendam hingga aku bisa sejauh ini" aku berpaling padanya, _vampire _berseragam hampir menyerupai pasukan _shogun_ itu malah sibuk dengan pedang yang ia hunus dari sarungnya. Membersihkan permukaan yang mengkilat tajam dan memperhatikan pantulan di sana lekat-lekat. Lalu tertawa.

"Ku pikir, iblis boleh saja menangis" apa kau bercanda? Permainan video game pasti meracuni otakmu. Lucu sekali. Tetapi…

"Bagiku, Iblis tak pernah menangis, Kamui" jika iblis yang kau maksud adalah aku. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku sebagai sosok lemah di sini. Jiwanya mungkin lenyap, atau mungkin juga karena aku tidak memperoleh kesempatan untuk kembali berjumpa, siapa tahu? Meski seumpama dia ada di sini dan kemampuanku tak mampu melacak keberadaannya. Aku tidak akan menangis, karena di malam pesta itu pun aku tidak ingin melihat ilusi optik yang membuat bibirnya tampak tersenyum bahagia saat aku harus menelan setiap sisa-sisa tubuhnya dengan tenggorokan serasa gersang tak berair serta mata yang perih bagai terbakar.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih atas waktu luangnya untuk menyempatkan diri membaca Fic abal-abal author. Maaf jika sedikit mengecewakan karena ini bukan Miku Part. Karena author sudah menjelaskan bahwa fic ini akan berubah dari rencana awal yaitu pairing antara OC dan Miku menjadi dua Arc yang berbeda, OC dan Miku x Rinto. Kurang _Dark_ jika di bandingkan _chapter-chapter _sebelumnya? T-T, Dilemma ngelanjutin fic lama. Hmm, sedikit pertanyaan, apakah ini adalah _orific berkedok fanfic_ atau _fanfic_ menurut kalian? soalnya OC bertebaran sih. n_na

Beelzebub:"apanya yang beterbaran, agan doang yang nongol, aneh malah di bunuh dengan kejam, T-T. bayangin aja, reader, belum nongol uda tinggal nisan, padahal di bawah masih seger penuh bacotan?! Hatiku sakit..."

-_- Kebanyakan nonton sinetron lu Beelz. Lagian emang uda gatel gue pingin bikin lu diem, soalnya ga ada tombol _mute_ nya. abis-abisin kuota aja. XDDD

Beelzebub:"ente kan paket unlimit, :D"


	10. Abnormally Beautiful Days

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**Abnormally Bautiful Days  
**

******;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak malam di mana para _Fantasinian_ menampakkan diri di depanku. Kabar bahwa Hatsune Miku telah tewas pada saat penyerangan segerombolan _Gargoyle_ di siarkan. Sebagai kamuflase agar media benar-benar percaya, sisa dari pakaian pasien tercabik-cabik mereka tinggalkan di ruang rawat yang sebelumnya ku tinggali. Lily juga telah menyelinap ke ruang sekuriti dan mengganti rekaman CCTV dengan hasil editan Gumiya. Jadi semua, kurang lebih, hilang. Sidik jari? Tak satupun tersisa setelah Kaito membersihkan ruangan itu. Hadirkan embun, basahi semua tempat, dinginkan, uapkan. Jika bisa menguasai es, kenapa tidak dengan air?

Sekarang aku tinggal bersama para makhluk antar dimensi ini di persembunyian mereka, rumah pohon _Yggdrasil._ Dari pada di sebut rumah pohon, tempat ini lebih seperti kompleks apartemen raksasa yang menampung para _Fantasinian _yang ikut terseret _Titan Gate_. Wujud asli rumah pohon ini sebenarnya adalah batang utama dari tubuh asli paman Big Al, seorang _Treant_, ras _Titan_ namun masih berkerabat dengan Gumiya. Jika mau, paman Big Al bisa menggerakkan seluruh "apartemen" dan berpindah tempat dari satu zona mati ke zona mati yang lain. di sebut zona mati, karena tempat tempat tersebut telah lama terbengkalai karena hancur di serang para _lesser demon _dan _corrupted._

Mungkin aneh jika membayangkan tubuh asli paman tidak bisa di temukan selama sepuluh tahun. Ternyata itu karena efek sihir kamuflase yang ia kuasai sebagai salah satu _Forest Guardian_.

Jika membandingkan antara orang dan tubuhnya, siapa pun pasti tercengang. Jujur, tubuh asli paman sangatlah besar, berkulit keras bagai baja dan terdapat wajah yang sangat menyeramkan di batang utama. namun jika melihat orangnya secara langsung…

"Paman! Ayo main!" seru Ryuuto yang sekarang menindih lelaki paruh baya yang tertidur pulas tertelungkup di sofa. Bocah berpakaian hampir serba hijau dengan telinga runcing seperti Luki itu adalah seorang kurcaci, sama seperti halnya dengan Yuki. Anak perempuan sebaya Ryuuto.

Bocah itu memainkan wajah paman yang tampak polos, memasukkan kedua ujung telunjuk tangannya ke dalam mulut lelaki malang itu lalu menariknya kesana kemari sehingga Yuki yang berjongkok di ujung sofa tertawa melihat wajah konyol paman karena ulah jahil si Ryuuto. Ajaibnya, paman sama sekali tidak terusik bahkan suara dengkuran semakin keras terdengar. Di tambah gelembung ingus kembang kempis di hidungnya, aku sendiri harus bersusah payah menahan rasa geli di perutku melihat tingkah mereka.

Hingga akhirnya Lenka datang dan kedua anak kecil tadi berhamburan kearahnya, "Lenka _nee_!" gadis itu tersenyum lembut, berjongkok menyambut pelukan dua monster kecil hiperaktif di rumah kami.

"Lenka _nee_, ajak aku terbang dong!" rengek Yuki, Ryuuto di sampingnya yang tidak mau kalah juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga! Aku juga!"

"Ugh! Ryuuto _kun,_ kemarin sore kan sudah, sekarang giliran Yuki" protes gadis kecil berambut hitam berkuncir dua sambil menggembungkan pipi dan membentuk angka tiga di bibirnya.

"iya, Ryuuto kan sudah, gantian dong" rayu Kaito yang muncul dari belakang Lenka. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah pemuda yang identik dengan es, syal biru, dan pakaian berjubah putih yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "nanti Kaito _nii_ kasih es krim loh"

Ryuuto melenguh, "Ah ga mau, Kaito _nii_ bisanya Cuma kasih es krim" sungut bocah berambut hijau ini, sambil berpaling muka. "paling-paling rasa vanilla"

"Oh, kali ini tidak. Kaito _nii_ bisa membuat _ice cake_" ucap lelaki itu sembari menyulap sebuah _ice cake _dengan sekali sapuan syal biru di lehernya pada telapak tangan yang terbuka "rasa _black forest"_ ketiga penonton seketika terkesima dengan keajaiban di depan mereka. Sepasang mata mereka berbinar-binar dan mulut mereka membulat.

Yah, keseharian di sini sangat damai dan menyenangkan. Semua seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal sebenarnya mereka harus menghadapi para manusia yang menganggap mereka ancaman karena kesalahan paham atau antek-antek _Cardinal Seven_ yang tersisa.

"Rinto awas kamu ya!" suara ini adalah Gakupo Kamui. Di kenal _playboy_, entah karena dia suka sekali bermain game atau memang suka genit pada perempuan.

"Tch! Hei lihat! Lily _nee_ baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai handuk saja!" ah, ini… yah, Rinto. Sebenarnya dia tidak lah memiliki sifat kurang ajar seperti itu hanya saja itu…

"Ha?! Mana?! Mana?!" mengalihkan konsentrasi lawan. Sepertinya lelaki berambut ungu ala samurai kolot itu memang seorang _playboy_ sejati.

"Kena kau Kamui _nii_! Rasakan serangan kombo maut Reiji _the Crow _milikku!" seru Rinto yang segera menekan tombol secepat mengocok adonan telur di Loyang. Karakter manusia gagak yang di kendalikannya segera melakukan tendangan untuk mementalkan lawan ke udara dan begitu jatuh segera di sambut tendangan bertubi-tubi. Memojokkan lawan ke dinding kasat mata sebelum kembali ke bentuk manusia dan membanting karakter milik Kamui _nii_ yang dalam kondisi tercekik oleh telapak kaki ke belakang. KO.

"Nooo! Xion!" Kali ini dia berpura-pura menangis setelah karakter game _fighting_ yang ia gunakan berhasil di kalahkan Rinto.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN AKAN MAIN TERUS?! HAH!" suara menggelegar, wajah garang, rambut pirang caramel, telinga rubah merah. Dialah SeeU. Wanita paling disegani di kediaman ini. Berani membantah sama dengan mati. Atau setidaknya semua korbannya akan memohon untuk itu. SeeU adalah Gumiho, siluman rubah. Sebenarnya dia sangat baik seperti Lily, hanya saja jangan sampai memancing sisi _yandere_ _lycan_ penguasa sihir ini jika tidak ingin berakhir menjadi arang. Berdasarkan cerita Lily, dia masih memiliki garis keturunan dengan _kyuubi._

Untuk Gumiya dan Luki, mereka berdua lebih suka menyendiri sebenarnya. Mengarang lagu dan segala macam yang berhubungan dengan semua itu. Sedangkan si tuan sadis… dia tidak terlalu banyak tingkah. Mungkin awal perjumpaanku dengannya tidak berjalan baik, tapi setidaknya aku tidak terlalu terganggu dengan keberadaannya.

Makhluk itu lebih sering keluar entah kemana dan bertingkah sesuka hati. Menakut-nakuti Ryuuto dan Yuki adalah salah satu kegemarannya. Aku? Masih, dia masih berusaha menakuti-nakutiku. Meninggalkan bagian tubuhnya di mana-mana sekiranya aku akan menemukan benda-benda itu menggeliat penuh darah. Paling sering, toilet.

Kamui _kun_ pernah bercerita, dia hanyalah makhluk yang berusaha menambal lubang menganga di hatinya. Berdasarkan kisah kuno tentang makhluk dari dunia cahaya dan kegelapan yang membawa perubahan besar di dunia mereka berasal. "_Dia memang gila. Menurutku, selain sifat aslinya yang memang dingin dan usil, dia memang ingin semua menjaga jarak darinya. meski dia tidak akan mengusirmu secara langsung saat kau berada di dekatnya"_

Soal tangan yang berbalut gips, kemarin sudah boleh ku buka. Awalnya, aku bernapas lega karena aku bisa kembali menggunakan tangan ini, namun begitu aku tahu bahwa ada yang aneh dan ganjil.

"_Maaf ya Miku chan, Lily nee terpaksa berbohong. Cacing parasit di lengan kiri sama sekali tidak bisa di angkat, ia seperti tersambung langsung dengan syaraf jantung" _wajahku memucat seketika.

"_lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Apa makhluk itu akan memakan tubuhku perlahan-lahan?!"_ aku panik dan putus asa, Lily memandangku khawatir. Lalu makhluk itu melintas di hadapan kami.

"_Tidak. Ia hanya bersimbiosis dengan tubuhmu. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya karena ia tak mau, jadi tunggu saja hingga aku mati, atau setidaknya nikmati sepanjang hidup dengan teman baru mu itu"_ dan pergi entah kemana setelah sekilas menunjukkan wajah aslinya padaku, tertawa sinis.

Aku terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sekarang bentuk tangan ini sedikit berubah. Kuku meruncing, ruas-ruasnya lebih besar jika di bandingkan tangan kananku, bahkan warna kulit jauh lebih pucat hingga pangkal siku. Seperti…

'_monster'._

x-X-x

_Fantasinian, Dark Being, Titan Gate…_ ah, semua itu membuat kepalaku pusing. Makhluk yang terlahir kurang lebih karena daya imajinasi manusia. Berada di dunia yang berbeda hingga ayah secara tidak sengaja menemukan kunci pemisah dunia kami. Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, dan mengapa mereka begitu senang saat aku bersama mereka? Malam di mana makhluk itu mendatangiku pertama kali, ia berkata bahwa aku telah di gadaikan untuk menjadi korban persembahan pasukan abadi oleh ayahku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ayah sangat sayang padaku, hal tentang dia menghardikku dari ruang kerjanya memang benar adanya. Namun aku seperti tidak melihat ayahku sendiri di sana waktu itu. Dia… seperti orang lain yang tak ku kenal.

Aku termenung memandang jendela. Memperhatikan langit jingga menjelang senja menaungi hamparan bangunan kosong di bawah kaki _Yggdrasil_. Di salah satu ujung cabang yang menjulur di dekat jendela, aku melihat siluet bertuxedo yang tak lain adalah dia. Duduk bersila tanpa melakukakan apapun.

Seperti tahu bahwa aku diam-diam memperhatikannya, dia pun menoleh seratus delapan puluh derajat kearahku. Topeng porselen dan hal lainnya ia tampakkan, namun percuma, dari jarak sejauh ini ia tidak akan menakutiku. Kecuali tarantula hitam yang tiba-tiba merayap di ujung pundakku.

"Kyaaa~aaa!"

"_Stab_!"

Makhluk itu terbelah menjadi dua. Mata dan badan terpisah. Ia menggeliat sebentar, lalu menyambung diri sebelum pergi menyelinap di antara rak-rak buku. Kemudian aku rasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku, membuatku kembali panik sebelum tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Rinto. "Kamu tidak apa-apa Hatsune _san_?" tanyanya. Jemarinya berpendar kehijauan karena baru saja menggunakan _zephyr._ Berbeda dengan waktu itu, sayap putih di punggungnya tidak ku lihat lagi. Tapi seperti biasa, ia enggan mengenakan baju, membuatku sedikit risih dan malu jika dia terlalu dekat. Ia beralasan baju hanya membuatnya gerah, selain itu lebih merepotkan saat harus mengeluarkan sepasang sayap yang sekarang berupa tato putih di balik punggungnya.

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat sebelum rona pipiku terlihat, mengucap terima kasih dan sedikit melangkah mundur menghindarinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari tingkahku barusan, berpaling ke arah terakhir tarantula itu bersembunyi dan hanya menggerutu tentang makhluk di luar jendela tadi, sebelum meninggalkanku menuju refrigerator. "Bagus! _Ice cake_ Kaito masih ada!" seru Rinto seraya mengambil sepotong makanan itu. Ia menoleh sejenak padaku. "Hatsune _san _mau?" tawarnya.

Hmm, mungkin. Aku mengangguk, berjalan menghampirinya. Sepotong _ice cake_ setidaknya bisa menenangkan keruwetan isi kepalaku, apalagi dengan coklat sebagai bahan dasarnya. Bukankah coklat bisa menghilangkan stress? Atau aku salah baca? Bocah laki-laki yang tampak seusia denganku ini memberiku satu potongan di atas piring kecil, dan sekarang kami duduk menikmatinya di kursi sofa.

Rupanya _Ice cake_ buatan manusia salju tak jauh beda dengan aslinya. Sama-sama enak dan manis. "Aku baru tahu kalau Kaito bisa membuat makanan seperti ini" celetukku. Rinto yang baru menyuap sepotong kecil ke dalam mulutnya menatapku. Kedua alis terangkat dengan sendok masih tergigit di mulut.

"Yah, di dunia kami tidak ada hal semacam ini. sejak makhluk itu datang kemari dan mengenal variasi es krim buatan manusia, ia mulai mencoba-coba" Rinto melahap sesendok lagi "meski sedikit bodoh tapi dia memang bisa di andalkan. Tidak hanya membuat es krim saja" Memang. Kaito mungkin seperti bocah maniak es krim. Tapi sebagai _Yuki Otoko,_ dia bisa berubah sifat dengan sangat cepat jika dalam kondisi terjepit atau karena faktor lain yang sama sekali tidak di ketahui teman-temannya.

"Hei, Hatsune _san_, Rin itu seperti apa orangnya?" ucapnya tiba-tiba mengubah topik pembicaraan. Sontak aku hampir tersedak es krim di mulutku. Bocah itu terkejut dan secara reflek menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Ugh… mengapa menjadi seperti ini? Rin ku adalah gadis cantik, lucu dan ceria. Sangat mudah bergaul, hiperaktif terkadang paling suka mengatur layaknya pemimpin dalam kelompok kecil kami. Namun sejak Rin berganti sosok dengan mu…

"Hatsune _san,_ kau demam?" punggung tangan maskulin lainnya kali ini menempel di dahi ku setelah menyibak tiga rumpun poni yang menghalangi "wajahmu sedikit merah" sambungnya.

"Ah tidak! Kamu hanya salah lihat!" sanggahku segera seraya menyambar kembali potongan _ice cake_ yang tadi ku letakkan di meja lalu memunggungi Rinto. Tahukah kamu, mungkin karena mu sekarang aku seperti terkena demam sungguhan. Sekujur tubuhku terasa hangat, "Uuuu…"

Untunglah tidak terjadi suasana sepi berkepanjangan seperti dalam beragam cerita roman yang dulu ku baca. Sungguh aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Terima kasih tarantula, eh? Tarantula?! Ya, tarantula! Makhluk itu sekarang merambat di lengan sofa. Memandangiku dengan bola mata bulat berwarna _crimson_ bercincin _azure_ di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kyaaa~aaa ! ! !" spontan aku menjerit, di susul suara berat di luar jendela tertawa terbahak-bahak mengoyak langit.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Update terlalu cepat? XD, mumpung ada sedikit ide yang bisa di tulis. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya. n_n


End file.
